


Alone with You

by Moonlightgrl



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Blushing Amity Blight, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Oblivious Luz Noceda, POV Amity Blight, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Post-Grom (The Owl House), The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightgrl/pseuds/Moonlightgrl
Summary: ⚠️This story takes part after Young Blood, Old Souls⚠️Everything was a little messy after the fight. Loads of feelings were bubbling up inside, and neither Amity nor Luz knew how to deal with them. They needed to figure out those sensations and thoughts, but will their relationship be able to stand the pressure of the discoveries they are gonna make? And more importanly, are they ready to deal with what they will figure out?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	1. A day at the Owl House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So... this hiatus has been killing me, and I couldn't wait any longer for some Lumity content, so I decided to make something myself.
> 
> The chapters will be alternating from Amity and Luz's POV's, and the first one is starting with Amity's point of view. Just wanted to let you know. 
> 
> One last thing: English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if I misspelled some words or something like this. Just let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> Yeah, I think that's all I wanna say. Enjoy your reading!💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes to the Owl House to play some games, but apparentely the day is gonna be more than she was waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a bit big lol

Amity knocked on the door.

A cool breeze was getting her hair all messy and she clutched her hands on her dress, an involuntary way to deal with the nervousness of being there. Her cheeks were a bit red from the cold of the breeze outside, and they contrasted with her pale, almost completely white skin. The witch kept staring at the floor, a bit too shy to confront her embarrassment problems and look at the person that could possibly open the door for her.

It had been a few weeks since she had last seen her friends. Since she had last seen... _her_.

She had been pretty occupied these last few days, especially after her last visit to the Owl House.  
It was just after she heard about Luz's fight with the emperor. Amity had to go check on her after that. And she needed to admit, it was pretty hard to walk all the way to Luz's house in a cast, but if it was to make sure that Luz was okay, then it was worth it.

When she got in the first thing she saw was the human running to her to her a big hug. It was so sudden that it made Amity let go of her crutches and almost trip on her injured foot. Not to mention that her face went bright red. She couldn't even say "hi" to her, because Luz started talking nonstop about all that had happened. Apparently, the witch had gotten to the Owl House just after Luz came back from the battle.

It was so good to hear Luz's voice and see her face after everything...Amity just couldn't say no when she asked her to stay longer.  
Needless to say that wasn't the best idea, because she spent some good few weeks grounded and unable to leave her house for coming home late.

The witch shook her head, trying to get the thought of her parents out of her mind. She should focus on the present, not bad things from a few weeks ago.

She was taken away from her thoughts by Hooty, who opened the door for her. "Hey, guys, look who is here!" He said excitedly, opening space to show her to the group. They were all sat down, chatting and laughing, just like the last time they were all together in the Owl House. Seeing that scene made her involuntarily open a smile, remembering the last time she had been there.

The witch fixed her hair, all messy because of the wind, and let go of her dress, which now had the marks of her hands on it. She also tried to fix that, passing her hands through the dress over and over frantically.

"Amity!" Luz ran to the door to greet her, and _oh my Titan,_ she hadn't realized how much she had missed the human until she saw her face.

Her skin was illuminated by the welcoming sunlight, surfacing its beautiful chocolate-like tone, and her eyes shone, showing a stunning, rich shade of brown. She was, somehow, even more alluring than the last time the amber-eyed girl saw her.

Amity was welcomed by a big hug, and couldn't help but blush when receiving it, making her red cheeks get even redder than before. Luz's touch was always the warmest, best thing ever, and she knew could never get used to it.

She returned the hug hesitantly, still not familiar with the gesture. And as soon as she did her heart was flooded with this amazing sensation, and her stomach got filled with butterflies, a feeling that she was now used to, but never lost its magic.

"Hey guys" She waved to Willow and Gus across the room as soon as the human let go of the hug, and they waved back, smiling. 

"Uhh... Hi, Luz" She said a bit awkwardly, turning back at the brown-eyed human, cheeks still marked bright red because of the hug.

_And of course she couldn't control herself around her, could she?_

She thought sarcastically, reprehending herself for not being able to control her emotions. She was thinking that this could become her signature thing or something, since being like that was her new normal.

"Hi! We were waiting for you!" The human answered her with a big bright smile. Then she turned to Amity's legs, and back at her face.

"How's your leg?" She asked, with a caring and sweet expression. 

The witch lifted her leg and looked at her foot, analyzing the healing patches on her black semi-heels. It was nice to be able to wear shoes again.

"It's a lot better now. I don't need that cast anymore, thanks to the healing patches. It would take a lot longer to heal without them." Amity answered, looking back at her friend.

"Yeah, the wonders of a world with magic! It's good to be here!"

Luz said that with a smile, but...it felt different. Amity couldn't explain it well, but it was like she remembered something sad at the end. But then, in the blink if an eye, she was back to her happy self again.

_Was Amity just imagining things?_

"And sorry I didn't visit you a lot. I just had a lot going on, you know?" Luz said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's okay. Nothing interesting happened to me, anyway. You would just be bored if you came to visit, haha" The witch said with an awkward laugh, not being able to look her in the eyes.

  
_Seriously, couldn't she just act normal?!_

_Ha! Who was she kidding... How could she, when someone like Luz was around?_

  
Luz put her left hand on Amity's shoulder and said, with a serious but tender expression. "Hey... don't say that! I could never be bored spending time with you!" 

  
The green-haired girl couldn't answer that, she was too busy having a mental breakdown.

_Dang it, Luz! You don't make it any easier!_

She thought while feeling her face getting warm. Each and every word the human said only made Amity like her even more...

_How was that even possible?_

"Well... come and sit with us!" Luz said, since she didn't receive an answer, and pulled Amity by the hand to the couch.  
Amity got even redder than before, somehow.

  
_C'mooon... Could she NOT blush at every single thing the human said or did? Please?_

  
"Eda and Lilith are making some food in the kitchen with King" Luz pointed.

So Lilith really was staying there.

She had heard that the now banished from the Emperor's Coven Lilith Clawthorn started living with her sister at the Owl House, but even though she saw Lilith on the day she went to Luz's house, she couldn't be sure.

Her parents prohibited her from talking to Lilith some time ago. They vaguely talked about her betrayal to the Coven and how it was super bad and then simply announced to her that she would have a new mentor one day, from out of the blue.

  
Her new mentor wasn't that bad but...to be honest, she missed Lilith's lessons. Yes, she was... strict. But she has taught her a lot. At least, a lot more than this new one has.  
Amity didn't know how she really felt about Lilith though. After knowing(by Luz's words) what she did, she lost a lot of her respect for her, even more than when she made the young witch cheat, at the Covention. But that didn't erase the fact that she was a good teacher.

  
"Amity? Heyy, Earth to Amity! Oh, no, wait... That's not the saying here... How is it, then? Boiling Isles to Amity...?" The witch was brought back to reality by Luz's voice, and realized that the human was now veery close to her face, now with a thoughtful and confused expression after waving her hand in front of her to snap her out of it. She backed out a little, surprised by how close her friend was.  
"Sorry, Luz, I kinda spaced out. What did you say?" Amity asked, a little embarrassed. Luz then looked at her as if she was also just brought back to reality for a second, but soon smiled, catching up.

  
"I was just asking...if you would rather have paper cuts all over your hands for a day or not have nails for a week?"

Amity looked at her with a confused and serious expression.

_What kind of question is that?_

  
"What do you mean? I wouldn't want either of those. They are both bad things."  
Luz chuckled a little, and that made Amity's heart skip a beat. Her laugh was the cutest, most adorable thing the witch had ever heard, she never got tired of it.

"I know that" Luz said, still chuckling a bit "It's just a game...What would you pick if you had to choose?"  
That made the witch even more confused.

_Why would anyone play a game like this?_

But she chose anyway. "I would choose not having nails, obviously" She said without even thinking.

"WHAAAT???" Willow and Gus gasped from their places, at the same time that Luz got up from where she was sitting and screamed with a competitive face, pointing to Amity as if she was using her to prove a point or something:

"EXACTLY!"

  
_Welp, that created some controversy._

"What? Paper cuts hurt. Having no nails doesn't. It's just logic." Amity shrugged, explaining her point.

  
"Yeah, but... having hands and not having nails? Ewww, I can't even imagine!" Gus said looking at his fingers, dramatic as always. Willow agreed with a nod, taking Gus's side.

  
"See, guys? _Amity_ gets me!" Luz said excitedly, while sitting beside the witch and wrapping her arm around her shoulder, pulling her in. That made the Amity blush harder than ever before. Not to mention that she didn't dare to move a muscle when Luz did that, paralyzed by the sudden touch from the one she liked.

"I still don't get it" Gus seemed to have said in the background, but Amity wasn't really paying attention anymore. She was concentrating on Luz's face, which was now pretty close to her.  
She must've been so red at that moment. She could even feel her face starting to get warm.

_That wasn't right._   
_None of that was right._   
_She shouldn't be all red just because Luz said or did something! She should be able to get herself together when she around her!_

_Get some self-control, Blight!_

She thought, frustrated with herself.

Amity liked Luz for a good while now, she had already settled for it. Actually, she was even okay with it. Luz was the only person Amity felt really comfortable with.  
It took a while for her to settle in with this feeling though. The human made her feel something... _different_. She had never felt that way before. She had already had other crushes, of course, but nothing like this.  
With them, she was able to maintain her cool, get over it. But with Luz... it all just turned into a giant snowball of feelings, and without even realizing it, she was already too far gone in the crush to be able to save herself from the nightmare that was liking someone.   
Now she didn't know what to do about all of this. She had never gotten this far.

  
 _After grom... That was when it all went down_.

She thought.

Since then Amity has been more confused than ever. She wasn't thinking much of it before, but after that dance she realized that this was serious. That crush could ruin her life, or make it better than ever before.

  
_How could she put it in words?_

When she was with Luz, she...  
  
_Ugh, it was hard to even explain..._

She could... laugh, get things wrong and not be punished; have fun; question things...   
She could just... _be herself_. She could be the person that she always wanted to, but was too scared to try. Being with Luz made her feel... _free_.  
She couldn't help but smile at that train of thought.

Her life was a prison. Or at least felt like one. Amity knew that from the beginning and had already made peace with it. But Luz changed everything. From the first time they met, she could already tell that the girl had a life that was the complete opposite of hers, and of course she envied that. But when she got to know her better that envy feeling started to change. It turned into something very peculiar, that she truly never thought she could feel for... you know, _her_.  
The human made her question everything she believed in.

_Is that life really what she wanted?_

Because those little moments with the brown-eyed creature made her think otherwise.

And that feeling, that desire to rebel, do everything differently, make her own future... it was starting to get on her nerves, because it was stronger than ever before, she didn't know how to deal with it.

  
But one thing was clear: Luz was the one who made that spark ignite, every time. And Amity wasn't really sure if that was a bad thing.

  
She knew she could never tell the human, for multiple reasons(Luz never being capable of liking her back and her parents disapproval being some), _but couldn't she just enjoy it? Just for a bit longer? Or should she simply cut her off before this gets even harder?_

"What about you, Amity? Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?" Luz's voice snapped her out again, and just then she noticed how she had been staring at the human for all of this time.

  
She tried to pick up on the conversation.  
"Umm... Vampire, for sure."

"Whaaat??? Werewolves are so much cooler!" Luz exclaimed, slapping her hands on her own thighs, to make a loud noise. She really did look outraged by the fact that no one had the same thought that she had regarding the question.

"I can't believe none of you would choose them! They are fast, strong as heck, and they are like dogs!" Luz counted on her fingers, completely amazed by the werewolves. And then threw her hands on the air "There's nothing better thn that!" She looked at Amity, hopeful that the witch would agree.

"Sorry Luz, I'll have to agree with Willow and Gus on this one. Vampires live longer. It just makes more sense!"

"YES!" Willow and Gus said at the same time, agreeing with her.

"C'moon Amityy, I thought we were a team!" Luz joked, elbowing her and smiling. Then she turned to the whole group and rolled her eyes. "You know... It's okay. You guys aren't smart enough to understand yet" she joked, making a pose as if she was superior.

  
Willow and Gus looked at each other with the expressions of two kids that were gonna do some mischief.

  
"Boooo!!" They started throwing some chips at her, and she tried to defend herself, giggling.

  
Amity couldn't stop laughing at all of this. She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt and she started to squirm in her place. The scene started to play in slow motion. She was so happy at this moment. So... in peace. Being there with her friends, seeing them getting up, throwing food at each other, laughing nonstop with her... it just made her day.

Amity Blight was, for the first time in a long set of years, honestly _happy_.

"Hey, kids, we brought some lunch!" Eda said, bringing in a plate with sandwiches and King on her shoulder, and the reality among with it.

That made the girl 'wake up'. She still had a prison to go back to after this. These games and jokes weren't good for her future...She still had to figure out what to do about Luz, about her life... She had almost forgotten.

  
Lilith came in right after Eda, with juice and some cups, and sat down right beside the young witch.

She was... different. Amity noticed better the grey stripes in her hair she had seen before when they met a few weeks ago, and the older witch seemed more... weak, if that made sense. Her magical power seemed weaker than before the battle.

  
"Hi, Amity. Good to see you." Lilith greeted her, in a bit formal tone.

"Hi, Lilith." The witch said a little rudely, still holding a grudge from their previous interactions, but trying to keep composure.

They both stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, until Lilith decided to break the ice.

"So... How is your training going?" The older witch made conversation.

"It's okay, I guess. My parents hired me a new mentor, but... I don't know. I just don't feel like I'm learning much with them." Then she said something she never thought she would say to that witch "Your classes were better." She admitted, a little bitter. She was still very hurt because of what Lilith did to her at the convention, and what Luz told her didn't make anything better.

Lilith opened a tiny soft smile, most probably from the compliment, but then apparently noticed Amity's tone and expression, and surprisingly for the young witch, she seemed a bit sad. She looked down, ashamed.

"Look...I'm deeply sorry for what I did to you at the Covention" Amity could notice that she was staring deeply into her own hands, placed together on top of her legs. She was clearly struggling to maintain eye contact with her, seeming resentful of what she did, and talking very formally. Then she finally gathered the courage to look Amity straight in the eyes: "I never got the chance to tell you that"

The green-haired girl had no reaction to that. Lilith looked… sincere. Amity had always viewed her as someone who'd never admit she's wrong, much less apologize. Seeing her do this... if felt honest, real. She didn’t know what to say. But she didn't have to. Lilith continued:

"I made a ton of bad decisions throughout my life due to my selfishness, and I have a long list of people I've hurt along the way, but I'm working my best to fix it now." She explained, thinking of the past, regretting her decisions. The older witch placed one of her hands on Amity's shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"You are one of the people I hurt, and I am very sorry for that."

Just by the look she gave, Amity could understand how horrible she felt, and how much she would give to take back the harm she caused.

Those words coming from Lilith shocked the girl. Yes, Lilith had been her mentor for a while back, but before she was just that. Amity had never really recognized her as a person, someone with feelings, ambitions, regrets. Still, what Lilith did to her hurt. And it hurt a lot. She was humiliated in front of a whole stadium of people, forced to face them in the eyes, having done the worst thing possible.

Amity had always valued hard work. For her, working her hardest to earn something was worth a thousand times more than cheating to get her way. That was one of the reasons why she unbound the forever lasting oath that she made with Luz that day. She could tell that Luz was trying her best to learn magic, in the right way.

Amity would never, **never** be dishonest like she was put out to be in that competition. What Lilith did to her was the worst kind of betrayal possible in her eyes.

But… even though apologies don’t change the fact that that happened, they are a signal the person regrets what they did, and is willing to make things better. Also, hear them coming from her old mentor was something the young witch never thought she would do. If Lilith did that, it meant that she was **truly sorry**.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, giving a soft, sweet smile.

“I forgive you.”

_Nobody is perfect. She knew that very well. And if she deserved a second chance, so did Lilith._

The older witch exhaled in relief, releasing some tension in her shoulders that probably neither of them knew she had. She smiled back at Amity as a thank you.

  
"Hey, are you guys going to play?" Luz asked them. Apparently they had lost a liiittle bit of conversation.

"Play? Play what?" Lilith asked, confused. The girl with amber eyes was also bewildered by the question.

"Truth or Dare. It's a game we have on Earth. Maybe you have it here, too?" The human hoped.

Everyone stared at her with pretty confused faces.

"It's okay. I can teach you guys how to play" She said, and started to explain the dynamic of the game. Soon they were all sharing some crazy stories and doing stupid dares, laughing out loud. That was one of the most exciting days Amity had in a while.

Time flew by quickly, and she needed to go home.  
"I really need to go, now” She said, looking at the clock, sad for having to say goodbye. She really wanted to stay longer, but couldn’t risk her parents finding out.

“Bye, guys" She said as she got up from her seat. They all said their goodbyes, and Luz offered to accompany her to the door.

"Have you heard that The Good Witch Azura's 6th book has come up in the Boiling Isles? I'm so excited!" Luz made small talk on the way to the door. She then gasped, looking like she had just had an amazing idea "We should totally read it together!"  
She started to jump in her own place and clap her hands, all excited. That just made Amity open a big involuntary smile. Every single thing the human did made her heart almost jump out of her chest, beating a thousand times faster than it’s normal, and made the butterflies in her stomach that were finally settling in fly all over it again.

"We could comment on all the most important things and..." Luz kept talking, getting all worked up with this idea.  
The witch just stared into her eyes, amazed with all that energy. Luz was really a riddle, one with many pieces and details that she loved to explore.  
She was just so... _incredible._

  
But then Amity woke up to reality.

_That wasn’t a good thing._   
  
_How?_   
_How would she deal with all of this? With this... feeling? She couldn't keep panicking every time Luz walked by her._   
_But she also didn't know if she could bring herself to distance from her..._

"Amity?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it, going back to the real world.

"Amity, are you okay? You seemed a little disperse all day" Luz changed her tone, looking to be a bit worried. "Is there something going on?"

"Oh, yeah, I"m fine, don't worry" She said with a smile, trying to assure her friend.  
"Really?" Ths human asked, still a little suspicious, putting both her hands in her hips as she spoke.

  
Amity gave a soft smile. It was sweet that Luz cared for her.  
"Really, I'm fine" She said, trying to show with a calm expression that she truly was okay. Then continued, trying to calm Luz’s thoughts ever further:

"I was just thinking about stuff."  
But then she realized what she had just said, and a terrifying thought came to her head. Her eyes went wide open and she gasped.

  
_Oh, she shouldn't have said that._

  
She started to overthink.

_What if Luz gets it? What if she assimilates that the "stuff" is her? Oh, no, she can't do that! She would reject Amity for sure, and it would ruin their friendship. No need to mention that Amity would be devasted and her siblings would definetely find out and tell her parents... Oh, that would ruin Amity's life. No, no... Amity needed to fix this._

She started to get all nervous and sweaty, and talked fast "Random stuff! Like, just some things I remembered today. Not you, of course! I would never think about you. Haha. Who said that?" She gave a nervous laugh, and facepalmed herself internally as soon as she processed what she had just said.

  
_Yeah, she was ready to die now._

_That was a complete failure._

She waited for a response, and Luz was looking very confused for a moment.  
"Ookaaay" She answered, suspicious, narrowing her eyes. Then her face changed in a split second, and she was back to her usual happy and welcoming smile "Well, it was nice spending time with you"

The green-haired girl let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank Titan, she didn’t get it._

  
"Yeah, I think so too" She answered smiling a bit sadly.  
She wanted to stay more. She wanted to talk to Luz and the Owl House's guests, play games, watch more movies, laugh as hard as she was laughing a few minutes ago... But the sun was setting, and she really needed to go home. Her siblings wouldn't be able to cover for her for much longer, and her parents would kill her if they knew that she had been going to the Owl House. She was completely prohibited from going there, and that went without saying.  
"Bye, Luz" She said as she walked out the door, and Luz waved her a little goodbye with a big smile back.

  
Just that was enough to make her long walk home completely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, that's it for the first chapter. I have to tell ya, I really struggled with the name...
> 
> Something important that I almost forgot: I found the sweetest post on instagram a few weeks ago about a comic, and I decided to basically describe it in the beggining of the chapter, so... here's the link for the post:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CEjxtNSJIok/?igshid=1lvphj9kvayaz
> 
> And I just wanted to say: I still haven't finished writing this fanfic yet, I'll be posting as I write, so pleeaaasee leave your comment on what you thought about the chapter, because it encourages me soo much to keep writing, you have no idea.  
> Your comments simply make my day💖  
> I hope you like this🌟
> 
> I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I promise it will be soon.
> 
> Ohhh, one more thing: I love riddles and hidden messages, so I'm gonna hide some throughout this story.  
> Did you find this chapter's word?


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz thinks about the day she had just had with her friends, and unlocks a bunch of forgotten memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Second chapter is finally up! It took me a while, but I'm done with it. It's not the work that I'm most proud of, but I'm still learning how to see Luz's point of view of things, so I'm trying not to be too harsh on myself...
> 
> Oh, and I loved your comments on the previous chapter! Seriously, thank you for everything, seeing them makes me so happy🥺🥺💙
> 
> Anyways, I'm not gonna take much more of your time... Good reading!

It was already late at night, and the stars were shining bright outside. The breeze of the wind at night was cool and cozy, and the air had a light, easy tone to it, if that made any sense. It felt disperse, just like a dream, and it was the type of night where the person could wander off for hours without even realizing it, or maybe just have the most vivid dream of their life.  
Luz just needed to do one thing before going to sleep.   
She lifted herself from her bed a bit to grab her phone, but her back failed on her. She laid back down, her whole body a little stiff from being laid down for so long.  
Well, it made sense. She had been there since her friends had left, just thinking and trying to find something to do that didn’t need a lot of movement. She was bored.

  
Yeah, it hasn’t been a good day, at least not since they left.

  
_At least the night was a bit better._

  
 _Wanna know something strange?_  
Luz was a night person. I mean, kind of. Sometimes.  
 _Kinda crazy, isn’t it?_ She thought so too.

She was a morning person, most of the time. Someone who liked long walks under the sun, beaches, and waking up early… The heat of the sun touching her skin, the light making her day brighter, and how green and alive the plants seemed illuminated by the big star. She loved how feeling the sun's light in her face for just a second gave her a giant amount of energy, happiness, and will to move on with the day with a big smile.

But there was also something about the night…sometimes a calm, pleasant breeze that made the bad days seem better, and an exciting and captivating air in those amazing fun days, something that just made Luz feel so alive, so eager to go out and play in the warms arms of the night, illuminated by the beautiful moon…

She also loved the night.

Sometimes the day was better, sometimes the night made her happier... She couldn't decide. She liked both, it was impossible to choose. And it was okay. She knew there were some things in life that you couldn't choose from, and she knew she didn't have to.

  
The human kept looking at the window, staring at the calm and beautiful outside while thinking about that strange fact. For a second she almost forgot what she needed to do.  
 _Wow, today really was a dispersing day, wasn’t it?_  
She stretched her whole body, hearing some cracks here and there, and tried to get her phone again.

Mission succeeded!

  
She laid back on her stomach, feeling the comfort of her pillow on her elbows. She then pressed the recording button and put up a smile.

"Hola, mami. ¿Como estás?”

She started, excitedly. Just talking to her, even if not for real, made Luz happy. It made her miss her.

  
“I just wanted to give you an update of what's happening. I think I told you before that Lilith came to live with us a few weeks ago." The girl said to the phone, looking straight to the camera so that when her mother saw this she could look her in the eye.

  
_Ah, who was she kidding? She knew her mother would probably never see this._

She wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe that everything would work out, and that she and her mother would see each other again in a moment, but she knew it didn't make sense. She knew it wasn't possible. At least not so soon.  
  
A sigh came out of her mouth.  
For now, pretending was enough. 

She took a long breath, preparing to tell her mother the millions of thoughts running through her mind at that moment.

_How could she start?_

  
"Having Lilith here was...hard, at the beginning.” She started, just saying what came to her mind, as if she was really just talking to herself. It felt… strange, but comforting at the same time.

  
“I didn't know if I could trust her, if I could forgive her... None of us did.”   
Those words simply came out of her mouth effortlessly as she remembered Lilith’s first days there.

It was true.   
Even though Luz and she made a truce to help and save Eda, that didn’t mean Luz liked her. At the time, she still had a lot of doubts regarding the witch.

“Lilith had proved herself to be a bad person.”

She cursed her own sister; preferred joining her dear coven than taking care of her needing sibling; let this curse go on for years without even doing anything to stop it…   
_Yeah, she made many bad decisions._

“But she had nowhere to go to, nowhere to stay... And she is Eda's sister after all..." She pondered. Her thoughts and words coming out of her mouth were merging without her even realizing it. 

Lilith was sorry. You could see it in her eyes. She regretted the decision she made. And she would already live with it for the rest of her life. The more she stayed at the Owl House the more Luz could see that she was trying to be better, to redeem herself.

_And that was what mattered._

"I don't regret the decision we made, though.” She shrugged. “The whole time Lilith has been spending here, she has been trying to prove that she is sorry, and that she is worthy of our trust. And I have to admit, having her sister here with her is making Eda a lot happier. Also, their sibling’s fights are the best to watch" She chuckled a little remembering that. Then took another deep breath and gave a soft smile "Each day that passes, she feels more and more like family."

_Family._

_Her mom was also her family. Well, unfortunately, she couldn’t see her. Or talk to her. Probably not ever again._

  
She shook her head, trying to get bad thoughts out of her mind.

"Umm... Today some friends came over" She changed the subject. "Just Gus, Willow, and Amity..." Then she stopped to think, and realized something quite odd.

"Oh, wait... I don't think I’ve told you about Amity yet." Luz remembered. She adjusted her phone and herself to make herself more comfortable, preparing to tell a big story.

"Amity is also a friend of mine.” She started. 

_Hm… What is there to say about Amity?_  
She asked herself.

“You know, she and I did start on the wrong foot..." Luz stated, looking back to the beginning to search for their history. "She was... kind of mean, and I kept almost ruining her life repeatedly by accident" She couldn't help but smile while recalling that.

Those memories that were once things she'd probably cringe or be ashamed of, now were funny to think about.

"But we actually ended up getting along pretty well" Her smile grew as she recollected all of their moments together. Her mind started to wander off to those times. 

Their story was weird. They were never really rivals, but Luz had to admit that they didn’t hit it off well, at first. Well, to be fair, Luz **had** kind of almost ruined her perfect reputation the first time they met… 

_Amity reeaally wanted that golden star._  
She remembered.

 _But Luz sure did redeem herself when they met again, right?_  
Their fight at the convention came into her head.

_Well… after that!_

An image of her showing her spell to Amity came through her mind. She was the first person Luz showed her light spell to, besides Eda and King. After that Amity undid the spell she had thrown at her, and it was at that moment that Luz realized Amity wasn’t a bad person. That was just a mask. There was so much more to her than just that, and after that day Luz was determined to discover what.

 _They encountered next at the library, isn't that it?_  
A flash of Amity finding Luz with her diary revealed itself in Luz’s head.  
 _Oh, yeah... bad timing…_  
Amity was really mad when she found Luz like that. Actually, not only that, she was disappointed too. That hurt Luz a lot. She was trying to do the right thing at the time, but just ended up making everything worse. She really regretted crossing Amity’s boundaries like that.  
Luz was glad they had time to talk after that, because if they didn’t, they would never be where they are now. If it wasn’t for that day in the library, they would probably never be friends.

_Oh, gosh, they were both **so** **bad** at talking to each other at the beginning... Soo awkward._

  
_Oh, what about that day on the Knee?_

_That was fun! Embarrassing, but fun._

  
_Or when they went inside Willow’s head…_  
Yeah… That day was a mark in their friendship. It was the day she really started to understand Amity. She felt like the witch was opening up to her, letting down her walls… she was finally letting her in. 

_And grom…_   
_How could she forget that? It was the best night of her life! Aside from the day she found the demon realm, of course. She would have to admit, though, those two were almost tied up._

  
She didn’t know Amity could dance like that. Or that **she** could dance like that! They truly were the perfect pair for the dance. It really felt like they were…connected, somehow.  
 _Oh, and Amity’s crush! Luz couldn’t believe she still hadn’t found out who they were!_

_But no worries, the search wasn’t over yet!_

Then it came to her mind:  
 _Grudgby season! She had almost let slip!_  
 _They made such a good team…_

"I never imagined that we would be as close as we are now" She said out loud. Then she realized the camera in front of her. She had completely forgotten about the recording. 

“Sorry, mom, I kinda wandered off for a bit” She admitted, instantly rubbing the back of her neck as an instinct, a bit embarrassed.

"Amity is..." She tried to continue from where she had stopped, but couldn’t find the right words. Then she remembered those characters in movies and series that were always her favorites.

"You know those people who are super tough on the outside, but a softie on the inside?” She opened a small smile thinking about how that saying matched her friend’s description perfectly.

“Yeah, that's Amity. She has to keep her appearances at school and in front of people because of her parents---they are very important people and are really demanding… also, total douchebags, you would hate them--- but... once you get to know her well, you'll realize that she's actually a really kind person."

That made her remember earlier that same day in the library, when she saw Amity reading to those little kids.

 _She was feeling so nostalgic right now_...

"She's pretty smart too, the best in our class...she always tries her hardest. And she's really protective of her friends" All of her memories of Amity were just playing in her mind right now, and she couldn't help but smile at all of those moments she had somehow forgotten about.

  
Then something clicked.

  
"Oh my god! I'm forgetting the best thing!" Luz suddenly got excited and enthusiatic, just as she recalled:

"She likes The Good Witch Azura books, just like me!" Her eyes sparkled as she said that, and her smile got even bigger somehow. “Isn’t that great?”

  
Luz read the Azura books from the beginning, when they were first launched. She had all the books in the collection up to 5. And in all of those years, she didn't find a single person that liked them too. Maybe it was because of the environment she was on, but nobody read those types of things. So when she came to the Boiling Isles and discovered Amity liked them too... She was ecstatic! She finally had someone to talk to about those things. And now that the 6th book was out, they could create that Azura book club and read it together!  
She was so happy she had someone to share this with...  
To share things with, in general.  
Slowly, her excitement turned into gratitude.

It was so good to just… have friends. Real ones. People she could count on at all times. She knew that if called Amity right now asking for her help the girl would drop everything she was doing and come help her, no matter what the consequences were. _Because that’s what friends do._

  
"Yeah... She's great" She said, not even looking at the camera anymore.  
She was so thankful to have Amity there for her. To have Willow and Gus there for her. To have people she could count on. She couldn’t ask for anything better.

  
"They all are…" She added, smiling softly.

“Amity, Willow, Gus” Luz started reciting their names. “Eda, King, Hooty, and now even Lilith… I don’t know how I would survive here without them” She admitted.   
“They are everything I have here”  
She then shook her head.  
 _This was making her too emotional._

“Ok, that’s enough.” She smiled "I’ve already wheeled too far from the subject”  
All of this was… strange. She wasn’t usually emotional like that. It was so weird for her to have those emotions.  
A strange vibration rushed through her whole body.  
 _Brrr, weird feeling_.  
She thought, and then pushed all that away.

“Like I said before, they came over today” She started over, again putting up that same happy smile, trying to be positive, think about the good things.

“It was so fun! I swear mom, I just couldn’t stop laughing! We played a bunch of games and watched movies all day."   
That memory triggered another one, one that was held very close to Luz's heart. A memory that made her smile look a lot more honest than it had been looking these past few weeks.

She remembered being with her mom.

  
"Just like you and I did, back on earth” She said out loud.  
They would always do the same thing back then, but it was fun every time. Spending time with her mother, talking about her struggles with her... it was the best thing in the world.  
Luz shared every secret with her. She trusted her more than anyone.  
Laughing at the silly shows they watched; always winning at chess; Gossiping in Spanish... Those bonding times between mother and daughter were everything to Luz. She could even smell the pizza and popcorn right now, and could picture the exact position and sofa spot they would both be if they were together in their house at that moment.  
Thinking about that made her feel nostalgic, and actually a bit sad. She stopped for a moment, thinking of those days.  
“Movies and popcorn, all sorts of games to play, every Saturday… You know, Game Night?” She recited what came to her mind, and her throat suddenly felt dry.

  
“Yeah, I miss those” Her voice began to crack, ad she could feel hot tears forming in her eyes. It didn’t matter how happy her smile seemed in the camera, it couldn’t hide her sadness or how much she missed her mom.   
She had a reason for it.

All of Luz’s forms of contacting her mother were gone. All she had was hope that she could one day fix that and a phone without signal from the human world.  
She was feeling like the world was fading away, leaving her in a pit of darkness and loneliness, all by herself. Her chest began to tighten and she was fighting off her urge to let those hot tears fall down. Everything was going wrong. She didn't want to feel alone... She wanted someone there with her, she wanted _her_ there with her.  
The girl took a deep breath.  
But she needed to look at the bright side.

She couldn’t be sad right now, she had a life to move on with, she had to stay strong for her friends… for _her mother_.  
Luz again opened a smile and wiped her tears before they could fall down. She blinked to stop them from forming and sniffed to stop the running from her nose, because she knew that holding tears would only make it worse. Her face was starting to get a bit red, a reaction from holding her tears.  
Suddenly the night didn't seem much calm and warm, and had more of a sad and heavy air to it.

“Anyways” She grinned, a mix of trying to hide her pain and her mocking her own emotions. Her voice was still cracking, and as soon as she noticed, she tried to control it. She sat down on her bed, hoping that that would make talking easier.

”Umm… Yeah, that’s… that’s how my day went” Keeping her tears from falling down was getting more difficult than she predicted, and it was taking more of her focus than she thought it would.  
“I’m really tired right now, I should probably get some sleep.” She gave an excuse, adjusting herself on the pillow, feeling weird for lying to a camera.

“I miss you… Te quiero, mami.” She tapped the button in her camera, finishing the recording.

 _I love you, mom._  
She repeated in her head.

  
This whole… ‘Emperor situation’ got Luz really twisted. She wanted to keep positive for everyone, but she didn’t know how much more of that agonizing feeling, that fear of never seeing her mother again… how much more of that she could take.   
As soon as it was over, tears rolled down her face at all power without her even being able to control it. But she didn’t care, she just wanted to let it all out. Not even the stupid moon could help with anything at this point. She sat on her knees, covering her face with her hands.  
 _It was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be at home now, telling her mother how she encountered a new world, full of amazing creatures and people that changed her life completely, not crying in an attic because she destroyed her only way of going home and was now completely alone!_

  
The urge to cry just kept getting stronger and stronger, and soon she was simply sobbing uncontrollably in her own place, with her whole body shaking and her not being able to move. Her breath was unsteady and her teeth were chattering. Everything was hurting. It all hurt inside.  
It was like she was sinking deeper and deeper in darkness, getting into a place where there was no light and everything was empty. _She did this to herself, and she knew it._

  
Luz was crying so hard she had to gasp for air from time to time. She couldn’t control it, despair just took over her, and the worse thoughts came to her head.

_Her mom was gone. Forever._   
_She had no one to talk about this. She was alone. She had **nothing**._

Those dark thoughts took over her mind, and her heart ached more than ever before. Emptiness. She had never, **ever** felt like this. It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced, and she would do anything to stop it. She just wanted it to stop.

_Please, just stop._

  
And she stayed there for a good few minutes, just crying her eyes out, until she heard a noise coming from outside. It was probably just a piece of wood, but it brought her back to reality anyway.

She opened her eyes. The room was pitch black, but they were already used with the lack of light. She could see everything clearly. She tried to focus on the present, attempting to get her mind off that awful place it was just a few minutes ago.

It was okay. She was just in her room.

She wasn’t alone. She simply needed to calm down.

  
_Calm down._

  
She thought to herself, and repeated that a bunch of times to reinforce it, while trying to regulate her breath.  
 _It was okay_.

She repeated.

 _Her mom was safe. That was what mattered_.  
That thought came to her head, giving her a little clarity. She hung on to it, trying to make of it an anchor to calm herself down even further. Little by little, she was able to fully regulate her breath, and the uncontrollable sobs turned into normal crying.

She didn’t even care about the tears anymore. They marked her face, which was completely red at that point. She felt that her eyes were swollen and red too, but that thought didn’t stay in her mind not even for a second.

Her mom wouldn’t want her to stay like this. She needed to get those bad thoughts out of her head.  
Luz took a deep breath and sat down, relaxing a little. She saw her phone right beside her bed and grabbed it, looking for a distraction, someone to talk to.  
The bright screen when she turned it on almost let her blind because of the swollen and unaccustomed to light eyes, but she didn’t give up so easily.  
Her friends helped her connect her phone’s signal with the Boiling Isles one so that she could talk to them outside school, so chatting with them wouldn’t be so hard.

  
_Maybe someone was online?_

  
_Nope_. 

_Of course not! Look at the time! No one would be awake at this hour…_  
Luz thought to herself, frustrated. She was feeling like crap, and the only thing she wanted was someone to talk to, to keep her mind off of bad things. The little string of hope she had of maybe feeling a little bit better that night vanished away with the knowledge that no one was online. 

Well, it was for the best. She didn’t really want to bother any of her friends with her problems. It wasn’t worth it.

  
She thought a lot about that. She shouldn’t bother people with her burdens, after all, _what good would it do? She would just be making people feel bad for her…_  
 _Also, she had to keep positive! You know, see the good in everything and cheer people up, as always..._

It was hard sometimes. Somedays she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but she knew that she had to be strong for the others. It was just how she was.   
_She could deal with this alone. She always did._

Then she noticed that something changed on her screen. The previously white image in front of her face now had a little green spot in it.

  
Amity was online.

She paused in her place for a moment.

_What should she do?_

She didn’t want to bother her, maybe she was busy with something.  
Her mom’s face appeared in her mind, and she immediately started typing. Her heartache won the discussion.

Luz: Hey, Amity! R u awake?

She tried to talk as normal as she could after the complete show of sobs she had just had a few minutes ago. Her hands were still a bit shaky, and she was barely able to type without typos.

  
Amity typed for a long time. It almost seemed like she was rewriting her message over and over. She was taking so long Luz was starting to suspect she was sending a full-on letter to her.  
Thinking of how long the witch took to write an answer made her open a little smile.  
_She_ _was funny_.

Amity: Hi Luz! Yeah, I was just studying a bit more for tomorrow’s test.

 _There was a test tomorrow?_  
Luz wasn't really paying attention to the schedules. She had been missing school since the whole "Emperor Situation", and didn't really bother to see what she had been missing. That didn't mean she wasn't learning, though. Eda and Lilith taught her a lot together. But they did fight a good amount while doing so...  
She remembered those funny days where the two older witches would tease one another just like young siblings. The little pranks Eda did to Lilith were the funniest things...

  
She laid on her back to get more comfortable and put the phone screen right in front of her face to see better. The comfort that the fluffy bed brought to her a little sore back was incredible.  
Her phone buzzed. A new text.

Amity: What about you? Why are you awake this late?

_Me?_

_Oh, I’m just having a crisis right now, because I might never see or talk to my mother again... but I’m completely fine!_

She thought of the irony. Of course she couldn't say that to the girl...

Luz: I just couldn’t sleep. 

Was what came out instead.   
_She just... shouldn't open up right now. It wasn't the best time. And just like she said, it wouldn't make it any better._

  
But even though she kept repeating that to herself, a bad sensation was rushing through her body, telling her that she wouldn't be able to keep this mountain of feelings to herself much longer.  
She shrugged it off.

Amity: Well, maybe we could make each other some company. What do you think?

An instant smile opened up on the girl's face without her even realizing it, and her fingers were already typing an answer without her noticing.

Luz: Yeah, that’d be great :)

She wiped the tears off her face, trying to see the phone more clearly, still with a big smile on it. She wasn't crying anymore.

  
 _Thank you_.  
She said to Amity mentally. The witch was her savior.   
Luz knew that staying up so late and keeping her phone so close to her face would probably hold some pretty bad consequences for the next day, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to talk.

And they talked. A lot. Luz spent hours just sending texts to her, talking about the movies they saw with their friends that day; sending her memes; laughing out loud(and reprehending herself for doing so in the middle of the night); taking quizzes; telling her some fun facts about herself...

It was good to forget about all of that bad situation for a moment. She didn't know how she would be right now if Amity hadn't texted her. The witch really lightened up her mood. Speaking to her made everything feel... easier.

This ended up being one of Luz's best nights after...you know, _that_.  
Time passed very quickly. When Luz noticed, it was almost dawn, and she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore. They were heavy, and everything was starting to get a little blurry and hard to focus on. She said goodbye to Amity and went to bed, to enjoy her last few hours before having to go to class.  
 _Ah, so good to finally relax._  
Unfortunately, after a few hours, her sweet dreams were abruptly interrupted by the alarm, that woke her up at once.  
She scratched her eyes and then stretched her arms, trying to force herself to wake up for real.  
The bright sun outside almost blinded her eyes, hitting them at all power. It was an absolutely beautiful morning outside, and she could hear the chirping of the birds turning the morning even more pleasant. The whole room was illuminated from the sun's light, and Luz was feeling a mix of sensations. She was feeling good, ready for a new day but, at the same time, still a little hangover from the bad sensations last night brought. A mix of excitement and a tightness in her chest.  
 _It was weird._  
Luz tried to remember what she had dreamed of, but the sudden alarm took too much of her focus, and now she had completely forgotten.  
Well, whatever it was, it was good, because, just as she said, she woke up in a very good mood. The human was very surprised to find herself feeling very rested, especially after being awake until so late the previous night. It seemed as if she had gotten all the sleep she needed.  
Then she checked the time on her phone.

  
_Yep, that made a lot of sense._

  
She was late.   
She was very, very late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I mean, there's still a lot to go on, but.... yeah, for now, that's it.
> 
> Here's the translation for the spanish parts:  
> "Hi mom! How are you?"
> 
> "I miss you... Love you, mom"
> 
> \-----  
> Luv y'all💖  
> See ya soon.


	3. Too much trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Luz is finally coming back to school Amity offers to help her with the school work she missed, but they end up getting in a little more trouble than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! How r u guys going? 
> 
> I wasn't able to write this whole thing before coming back because of various reasons, including personal life, school and a lot more shit that I'm sure you don't want to know and I won't get into more details about.  
> I decided to just keep writing and send everything to you as I do it, and see where that leads me.
> 
> I'm sure that most of you that saw the update of how many words I have written in this are most probably very afraid now, and I don't blame you lol
> 
> In my defense, when I was writing this chapter I also had no idea that it would get this big.  
> So, if you get tired or don't feel very well when reading too much all at once, I strongly suggest you take a few pauses while reading this. If not, then put your belts on, this is going to be a loong ride.
> 
> I hope you like it!💛

_Where is she?_  
Amity thought, looking frantically at the clock localized across the patio and tapping the ground with her right foot repeatedly, hoping Luz would get there soon. She couldn't see her anywhere, and that was starting to make her nervous.  
Her abomination was, as always, by her side, holding her books, also with a kind of worried expression.  
She brought it with her everywhere, doing it had become a reflex. Since her magic evolved enough for her to make one so effortlessly, she hadn’t wasted any chance of using it for her benefit, and now she was just too used to the creature right by her side, carrying her books ever yday and guarding her, to even think about being without it. Also, it was very practical to have an abomination to help you at all times.

The sun met her face. The morning was sunny, and Amity could feel the heat warming up her pale skin, almost burning her face and illuminating the whole patio with a blinding light. The heat was already starting to bother her, making her eyes burn a bit. She narrowed them as an instinct, trying to see things despite the light. Her abomination did the same with its free hand, following her steps. She wasn’t a fan of all of this. She liked the cold better.

  
_And the uniforms didn’t help at all!_   
_Ugh, she just wanted to go inside already…_

  
The witch was standing at the gate, in the inside part of the school, looking around and placing her hand above her eyes to try and see better. She was still impatiently searching for Luz, looking forward to talking to the girl as soon as possible. _It was silly how much she wanted to simply see her face and hear her voice, just because. How she wanted to hold her hand while going to classes and... give her hugs whenever, talk about anything, or give her a peck on the lips…_  
  
"Amity?" Willow asked touching her burning shoulder from the sun, with a slightly concerned expression. She and Gus were standing right there, in front of her, who knows for how long.  
  
"Willow, Gus! Hi! I didn't see you there" The witch responded with an awkward chuckle, having a little jump scare from the sudden touch.  
  
Every time she wandered off like this and someone snapped her out of it, she became very conscious of what she was thinking about... _who_ she was thinking about, and every single time she got a little scared, fearing for a second that the person could read her thoughts and know her wishes.  
  
Just the thought of someone knowing that she liked the human... it made her heart practically stop beating.  
She pushed that away and tried to keep her attention to the conversation.  
  
"So... Why are you standing still in front of the gate again?" Gus asked, very confused.  
  
"I was just waiting for Luz. She and I agreed to meet here 10 minutes before class so that I could fill her in on what she had missed while she was gone." Amity explained, and then looked back at the clock. "But she still hasn't come" she said, a bit worried. With everything that had happened with the human these past few weeks, it was hard not to worry about everything.  
  
"Well, she better get here fast, then. Class is about to start" Willow also looked at the giant clock hanged on one of the outside walls of the school.  
  
Then they all heard fast and heavy steps approaching from afar. Someone was running really, really fast.  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Luz exclaimed, finally getting at the gates. She was sweating, breathless and with a tired expression. And still, somehow, she looked absolutely amazing.

The human took a moment to catch her breath, supporting her hand on her thighs, probably hoping for her legs to not give up on her. Everyone had a kind of shocked expression, maybe because Luz literally just popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Amity!" She apologized after she recomposed herself "I think I slept a little too much" She grinned, running her fingers through her hair to fix it up.

But Amity wasn't even able to pay real attention to what she has just said. That grin she heard could literally make her meltdown out of cuteness, and the way she messed with her hair...

 _Oh, Titan..._  
Amity was gonna pass out.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have stayed up so late" an embarrassed 'guilty' smile took form in the human's face while explaining herself.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Luz... Gus and Willow made me some company" Amity turned to them, giving them a smile.  
  
The human turned her attention to her other friends, apparently just then realizing their presence. Amity could notice the sudden change in her expression, showing a lovely bright smile when noticing them by her side.  
  
"Guys, hey! Good morning!" She said, happy and excited as always.  
  
"Hey, Luz!" Gus answered on behalf of both "Glad you're back at school" He smiled.  
  
"Me too." The human answered, changing her smile to a caring and sweet one.  
  
"I know I have only been away from Hexside for a few weeks, but I missed this." She placed both her hands on her waist, contemplating the school in front of her. Meanwhile Amity herself contemplated her.  
She always asked herself how could she like a complete goofball like Luz, but she knew it made perfect sense. Everything about the girl gave her shivers. The good kind.  
The witch just couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the way she acted or reacted to things, or her way of viewing the world... Maybe it was because her laugh made Amity's world tremble, or because her smile lightened up her day...  
She didn't know, and to be honest, she had already given up trying to figure it out.  
The only thing she could focus on right now was how beautiful the human's face looked illuminated by the light of the sun, and how her brown skin shone with the light, because of the sweat. Suddenly, Amity didn't hate the heat so much anymore.  
  
"Did I miss much?" Luz asked Willow and Gus, honestly curious, taking Amity away from her thoughts.  
  
Willow and Gus both looked at each other and then stared at her with pretty notorious "yeah, you're screwed" expressions.  
  
"Well..." They said at the same time. Anyone could tell just from their faces what that 'well' meant. And they weren't exaggerating.  
  
Even though Luz wasn't gone for long, she did miss a lot.  
For starters, they had joint classes between covens now, probably because of Eda and Lilith's 'disagreement' with the Emperor. That gave the people of the Boiling Isles inspiration to promote changes in the society they live in, and the teaching method wasn't excluded from that.  
In conclusion, one of the changes made was more inclusion of each track in every student's schedule.  
Basically, they would have some mixed classes from now on.  
But that wasn't everything.  
 _Ah, don't even get her started on all of the homework and content that Luz had missed..._  
 _Yeah, she had a lot to explain to her friend._  
But even though Willow and Gus had pretty discouraging expressions regarding the school work she had missed, Luz didn't seem baffled at all.  
  
"Don't worry guys..." She gestured with her hand as if to take away the importance of the matter. "I have the best teacher in the world right here!" She pointed to Amity with both her hands, like she was presenting her to the rest of the group, and the witch couldn't do anything but open a completely awkward smile and be stiff in her place, automatically crossing her arms without noticing, as if to cover herself, avoid showing her emotions and embarrassment.

  
"Right, Amity?" Luz asked, turning back to her with a smile.

  
"Hehe" She let out an aWkward and strange grin as an answer.

  
That attitude was starting to become a striking feature of hers. She just couldn't control her emotions around the human, and it was starting to show. She discovered this because she could see Willow silently judging them from the side. That witch knew something was up. Gus and Luz seemed to be pretty oblivious of it though, so that must mean one of two things:  
Luz and Gus are super oblivious  
 _Or_  
Willow is super smart  
  
Both options were pretty valid.  
But the point was: Amity needed to take a stand. She needed to figure out what to do with those emotions, or this could go really wrong.  
  
"So... Ms. Blight, could you please fill me in?" Luz pulled her out of those thoughts and asked with class and formal posture, and that weird Luz way of doing things made the green-haired girl smile, as always.

  
"Well..." She started, but a sharp, high-pitched scream that the witch could recognize anywhere, interrupted her. The school bell had rung.

  
"What? Noooo... I just got here!" Luz complained, with a grumpy face.  
  
"Sorry Luz, we'll have to do this later... But I already told you about the joint classes yesterday, right? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."  
  
Luz gave her a little disappointed smile in response.

  
"I can tell you everything at lunch" The witch assured her, with a soft smile. "Now can we all please just get in?" She turned to the whole group, a little anxious because she didn't wanna miss class. "I really can't be late for the first period" She said, getting her books from her abomination, that was just standing there, waiting for orders.

  
"Yeah, me neither. Mrs. Flincher is my first-period teacher today" Willow said, following Amity inside the school.

  
"Aghhh, that woman gives me chills" Luz said, probably remembering that apparently very scary teacher. Amity never had classes with her, but from what Willow and Luz had just informed, she didn't seem like someone to mess with.  
She couldn't ask much about it, though, because her classroom was the closest one to the entry door. The witch said good-bye to her friends and got in.

  
To be honest, nothing really interesting happened, as always.  
  
As her new usual, she couldn’t pay attention to class. Her mind kept wandering off to a... _certain someone_.  
  
And that was not good at all, because it meant that she would have to study twice as much and twice as hard at home so that she wouldn't end up with bad grades, because...believe her, you would _not_ want to see her parents' reaction to the worsening of her grades.  
  
Not to mention what that would do to her reputation.

  
She was a bit surprised to notice that her reputation hadn’t gone down the drain after she ditched Boscha and Skara, but she should have realized the weight that her name carried. Her status was bigger than that, and she would have to maintain it if she didn’t want her parents to find out about all of the things she had been doing. Thankfully her siblings hadn’t snitched on her yet, and she didn’t think they would soon, so she was safe for now.  
But she had to be careful.  
Ditching Boscha and Skara wasn’t enough to make her a ‘loser’, and the students wouldn’t dare judge her for it. They certainly did find it strange, though, and if she slipped just a bit too much that information could pass from ear to ear until her parents found out, and she really couldn’t let that happen.  
It didn’t matter if sometimes she slept a little later or spent extra time on her studies. If it was to keep her secret, then it was worth it.  
  
The class was over soon, she almost didn’t notice the time passing. The witch grabbed her books and looked at her agenda while leaving, she hadn’t had time to decorate the new schedule yet.

  
_Now she had… potions with abomination._

She sighed while placing her agenda on the top of her books again and leaving the room to find the new classroom.  
Those new classes were really confusing to her. Not the classes indeed, but their concept.  
  
You have to understand, Amity had her life planned out for her from the beginning. She could write all the steps she had to take to get where she is right now and the ones she would have to take to get where she wanted just from her memory. Her whole life her parents told her everything she should do: She should go to to the abomination coven, honor her families legacies: she should study 5 hours a day, improve her skills in that kind of magic; she should marry a powerful witch, to maintain the Blight’s reputation; she should go to the Emperor’s Coven, to be like them and make the family proud;  
Everything, every single step she took was planned out from the beginning. But now everything was changing:

 _She likes a human girl that she defineiely shouldn’t like, she’s not paying attention to class and now she has joint classes with other Covens…??_  
 _None of this made sense! All of it was just confusing her so much...all these feelings and sensations were taking over, and she didn’t know what to do with them, because they made her question everything she had ever learned in her life… She didn’t know if she even wanted to be in the Emperor’s Coven anymore_!  
  
Amity instinctively widened her eyes, dropped everything she was holding and covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she had just said.  
 _If her parents were there to hear that right now…_  
It gave her chills just to imagine.  
  
The witch shook her head, coming back to reality. She was in the middle of the hall, with all of her books scattered down the floor. She bent down to get them, hugged them tightly and thought, shrugging off that previous reflection:  
  
 _What are you thinking, Amity?! Of course you do! This has been your dream your whole life!_  
  
The girl took a deep breath, reinforcing that thought.  
 _She couldn’t not want to be in the Emperor’s Coven. She just couldn’t. She spent her whole life preparing herself for this._  
She kept repeating that in her mind until finally getting to her class.  
  
As always, one of the firsts to get in. Amity chose an empty space and sat down, getting her things ready and waiting for the teacher to get to class.  
She was just tidying everything up when she heard her name coming from the door.

  
“Amity, hey!” Luz shouted from the other side of the classroom, waving at her with one hand while holding a big pile of books clumsily with the other.  
And in just one moment, it all fell down. _Literally_. All of her books fell down, making a loud noise, and everyone looked at her.  
Amity couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that dorkiness of hers, covering her mouth with her hand. The best part of that situation was that instead of being embarrassed for letting her books fall in front of the whole class, Luz just smiled along, happy to have made her friend laugh.  
Amity sighed at that.

_She really was perfect, wasn’t she?_

The human gathered her belongings and walked over to the witch, seeming to not be phased at all by the weird looks the other classmates were giving her.

  
“Can I sit here?” She asked.

  
And instead of answering like a.. umm… you know, NORMAL PERSON, Amity just stared at her lovingly, appreciating how amazing she was, with that cute, funny pixie cut, that matched perfectly her style and personality, besides making her even more alluring than she already was; those naturally a bit rosy cheeks, that just gave the human an appearance of someone that was really alive and living fully; her adorable face features, that just made Amity want to kiss her right there and then, and…  
  
“So...Amity?”  
  
“Whaa… "She said without truly paying attention, continuing to stare at her sweetly for a second, before realizing what she was doing. She was still a bit out of reality, so it took her a moment to process the conversation that she was having. "Uh, yeah, of course!” She finally woke up, giving her friend an awkward smile as she opened space for Luz to sit beside her.  
  
“Head in the clouds again, huh?” She asked smiling, sitting down.

  
Amity’s eyes widened in a second.  
 _Oh, if she knew..._  
  
“Haha... yeah, sorry...” The witch answered, laughing embarrassingly, hoping the subject would change already.  
  
“Wow, whatever you’re thinking must be really important to be on your mind all of the time, ri...” Luz started, but she stopped in the middle of the sentence, looking like someone who had just made the biggest discovery. “Oh, wait! Is it your crush? It’s your crush, isn’t it?!”  
  
Amity went bright red immediately.  
  
“WHAAT, pffft of course not!” She tried to shrug Luz’s idea off, pretty hysterically, gesturing her hands to belittle the matter, but the human didn’t seem convinced at all.  
  
“Amity Blight, don’t you try to fool me. I know the face of someone who is thinking about their crush, and you...” She got really close, _too_ close, and touched her finger on the tip of Amity’s nose “...definitely are!”  
  
You could see Amity turning into a tomato from the moon, if you wanted.

  
 _She called her by her full name. HER FULL NAME!_  
 _Was Amity just being crazy? She was just being crazy, wasn’t she? Oh, Titan… She couldn’t even talk right now._  
  
“I-I...” She made an attempt to refute, but words weren’t really coming out of her mouth at that moment.  
She got clumsy and almost fell from her chair, embarrassingly straightening up to not do so.  
  
“So… What are they like?” Luz asked, getting a bit closer to Amity again, probably not realizing that they were a bit too close to each other, resting her face on both her hands and supporting her elbows on the table.  
  
“Uh… They… Well...” She was still a bit in panic, trying to recompose herself and find something to say, but thankfully the teacher saved her this once.  
She got in right on time, and introduced herself to all of the students, in case some didn’t know her.  
  
Amity wanted to say that after that everything occurred well and they had a fun time, but unfortunately, that wasn't exactly what happened. The teacher decided they would do a practical class, and that the students should pair up with the person sitting next to them.  
Now, even though Amity and Luz were definitely a good team when dancing was involved, that wasn't exactly the case for joint classes. It's just that Luz was a little... messy. Ending result: A giant, ugly, scary monster abomination. Nothing to really worry about though, it was harmless. But it did cause a big mess, or at least big enough for the teacher to tell them to go to the principal's office.  
Not the funniest ride of her life, Amity would have to admit.  
  
"Woooww, that was so cool!" Luz said on the way to the principal's office, talking about what happened in class. "Joint classes as so FUN!" She said smiling and throwing her hands in the air, as carefree as possible, bouncing and looking around.

  
_How was she so calm in that situation?_

Amity herself was freaking out. She had never been there for a reason like that, and to be honest, it wasn't really in her plans. She was starting to get really worried about this. A strange feeling was starting to rise. A tingling in her whole body, but not the normal kind. No, this was bad.  
  
 _Oh, no... they would have that in their records forever. She couldn't go to the Emperor's Coven with an incident like that in her records! Her life was ruined! What will the people think? A Blight, like this?_  
  
 _Fear_. That was it. That was the feeling.  
  
"How are you okay with this?" The witch asked the human, completely shocked with her attitude regarding all of this, being that she herself was almost losing her mind. She was messing her hair up with her hands, entirely ruining her hairstyle. The girl was completely freaking out, trying to think of some way to escape that situation, make it all disappear, and a little mad that Luz wasn't in the same situation.  
"They're going to tell our parents" She added, just now realizing that. That information just got in her head when she said it out loud.  
  
 _They were going to tell their parents._  
  
 ** _Her parents would know._ **  
  
  
_No...Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no... That... that couldn't happen. They couldn't know. They just couldn't._  
  
She stopped in her place, right in the middle of the hall, and covered her face with her hands, looking down. She was starting to panic, and an awful sensation rushed through her body, bringing a terrible feeling that just choked her up from inside. Her throat suddenly got dry and she felt like vomiting. Her breath was now unstable and she was just trying to get the bad thought out of her head, but it wasn't working very much.  
  
Flashes started showing up, taking her full attention. Her breath got heavy, and her body was starting to shake a little. She just... couldn't take it. She was terrified.  
It gave her chills just to think about it.

These memories were really messing her up. She suddenly wasn't aware of anything anymore. Everything was confusing.  
  
 _She shouldn't be like this. She was used to it. She knew what would happen._  
  
"No..." She whispered, trying to push those intrusive thoughts away from her mind and calm down little by little. She tried to center her attention on herself, let everything else go.  
  
Her breath was getting steady bit by bit and her body started to get less shaky. She was calming herself down.  
That's when she heard that Luz stopped walking. She wasn't really sure, though. Her eyes were closed, and that awful sensation she was feeling got too much of her focus.  
Then she heard a soft, caring voice coming from her front.

"Hey, Amity...don't worry. It's gonna be okay...I promise." Luz's voice stood out, forcing Amity to focus on reality. The human probably got an idea of what was going on.  
  
The witch reluctantly opened her eyes, as if afraid that when she looked up she would see her parents, right in front of her, screaming like they did once. She didn't.  
She was confused at first, trying to discern memories from reality, focus on the present. Then she looked at Luz's face, and rage took over. She felt an intensive urge to simply take it out on someone. She got defensive, as always.  
  
 _'It's gonna be okay'_  
She repeated Luz's words in her head with anger.  
  
 _How could **she** know?_  
That rage was bubbling up inside the witch, and even though deep down she knew Luz was only trying to help, she couldn't stop herself from telling her off and pushing her away to protect herself.  
  
"No... you don't get it." She whispered to the human, narrowing her eyes in anger, while pushing her away from herself. "It's easy for you. You can do these things without having any consequences." She let the words out, not really thinking about what she was saying, just spilling out hurtful words.

"And congratulations on that! But unfortunately not everyone has the blessing of being able to ruin their life and others' without having to deal with the outcome!" She snapped, looking straight into Luz's shocked and sad eyes, a mix of having to take her rage out at someone and trying to push her friend away as if it was gonna make things better.

When seeing the lack of reaction she just crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly, a way of just closing herself even more, and looked away from Luz, remorseful.  
  
 _What could she do? This was her defense mechanism, after all._  
  
She closed up, was rude, mean, let her walls up... It was her way of dealing with people in vulnerable moments.  
  
She didn't know why she did it. She wanted to stop, really. She wanted to be able to be sad and receive support from someone she cared about, but it was just automatic. She always did this.

She wasn't proud, but there was nothing she could do anymore. She had already said the hurtful things, there was no going back on it.  
  
Still, Amity couldn't help it. She needed to know if Luz was okay. She discreetly looked a bit up, to see how her friend was dealing with the horrible things she had just said out of impulse.  
  
She seemed... hurt. That made the witch feel a terrible tightening in her chest, almost as bad as the despair she was feeling before she snapped. She had screwed everything up again, and was now regretting every word said. She was sure Luz would walk away, give up on her, just like she 'wanted'.  
But then the witch noticed she didn't.  
She looked sad, sorrowful, but not like someone who was about to give up. If anything, she looked determined.  
And then she spoke up.

"I know you don't mean that" she said softly, coming closer to Amity again. "You're just trying to push me away" She tried to seem confident, but Amity could feel a twinge of doubt and sadness in her tone, and that hurt. The witch kept looking down, not responding.  
  
"Amity, look at me." The human said, putting both her hands on the witch's shoulders and squeezing just a bit so that it would take her attention. Amity looked up, straight into her eyes. "I can fix this. You're not gonna get in trouble. I promise." She assured.  
  
The green-haired girl was perplexed.  
 _Why?_  
 _Why was Luz still there? How was she still trying to help her? Comfort her? After what she had just said... Why would anyone still stay there?_  
  
The human just stared that her caringly and very worried, waiting for an answer, or at least...something.

  
"How?" She asked regarding her friend's promise, talking low, still staring deeply in her eyes.

  
"I have a plan" The human responded with a smile, seeming glad that Amity was believing her. "Trust me."

The witch was shocked for an instant. She was trying to process this, understand this. But looking at Luz's smile made her feel a thousand percent safer than before. She smiled sweetly.

  
 _She did._  
  
The brown-haired girl backed away from her a bit and extended her hand, offering it to the witch.

  
"Now come. The principal is waiting for us." She said.

  
Amity picked her hand, grateful for everything she did.  
  
"Thank you, Luz. And I'm sorry for taking it out on you."  
  
"It's okay. That's what friends are for" She answered with a smile.

  
The witch smiled back, but a her heart ached a little.

  
 _Ah, Luz... When will you understand that I don't want to be your friend?_  
She thought.

But she knew deep down that it was better that way. If she didn't know, there were fewer problems to deal with.  
She was lucky to have someone like Luz in her life. Even if it wasn't in the exact way she wanted.  
They walked hand in hand until Principal Bump's office, and Amity somehow felt a little better about all of this. The atmosphere was much lighter, and she felt... safer.  
Everything seemed a little brighter when she was with her.  
  
"Principal Bump, heeeyy! How's it hanging?" Luz said a little awkwardly when entering the room, letting go of Amity's hands and pointing finger guns at him. She was trying to make the environment better, as always.

Meanwhile, Amity just stood there timidly and quietly in the middle of the room, in a formal position, ashamed of being there. She didn't even look around, afraid to lift her head up. The only things she could see were her shoes, dirty with monster goo and the shiny floor, that probably had just been cleaned.  
  
"Luz... The Human. Hello." He greeted her, a little weirded out.

"Hello" He then turned to Amity, that greeted him with her head. She was too nervous to talk. She was afraid to just vomit all over the room if she opened her mouth.  
  
"I've heard about the incident" the principal was sitting in his chair, standing in a formal pose and talking in a formal tone, as if he was trying too hard to be courteous.  
  
"Whaaat, incident? I wouldn't even call it that! It was just a little... problem" The human was trying to minimize the event, shrug it off, but was failing miserably in doing so. It was cute, though, and Amity found herself smiling at her positivity.  
  
"You literally created a monster that was a mixture of the four elements with an abomination and almost destroyed the potion's classroom."  
  
"Ohh, yeah... I forgot about that part" Luz said, narrowing her eyes as she remembered, and then gave a little 'sorry' smile.  
The principal kept a straight face. He got up from his chair and walked to the girls, firstly focusing on Luz.  
  
"I have to be honest" He started.

"I've anticipated this kind of behavior coming from... Noceda" It seemed to have been difficult for him to remember her last name. It made sense, since everyone called her Luz The Human there. He pointed at her, not very surprised by her attitude  
  
Then he walked two agonizing steps to the right, turning his attention to the witch. "but I never expected it from you, Ms. Blight." He continued in a little disappointed tone, standing in front of her. She shrank in her place with his words, embarrassed of her actions and fearing the punishment he could give.

"What has come over you?" He asked, now in a clear concerned and let down tone.  
Amity couldn't answer. She felt like crying.  
 _She **hated** this._

"I-I..."

But then Luz intervened, standing in front of her and using her arm as a barrier to protect her somehow.

"Principal Bump, I'm sorry, this isn't Amity's fault." She said, facing the principal.

"How so?" Bump asked, intrigued.  
  
"I was the one who put the wrong ingredients in the potion we were making, and since Amity was my pair in this assignment the teacher put the blame on her too, but she didn't do anything!" She said like she was sure of it. Bump looked at her, suspicious.  
  
"It was all my fault" she put her hand on her own chest, indicating that she took the blame for everything.  
  
She seemed very sorry in front of Bump, regretful of what she did, but as soon as he turned to the side for a moment she smiled and winked at Amity, showing her that she got her back.  
  
The witch was bewildered. She had no reaction to that. She was simply amazed.  
  
 _How could she? How could Luz do that for her, so effortlessly, in a heartbeat like that?_  
  
It would take _so_ much, so much for Amity to do that for someone, and Luz simply did it on a whim, without having any second thoughts.  
That puzzled Amity more than anyone could imagine.  
  
"Very well" The Principal gave in, convinced. "I really imagined this wouldn't be something a Blight would do." He admitted, looking more proud, happy that Amity didn't take a part in such problem.  
  
"Ms. Blight, you're exempt from your punishment." He said, and a huge sigh of relief escaped Amity's mouth without her even being able to control it.  
Her shoulders relieved some tension she didn't even know she had, and she felt a thousand times more relaxed. She could finally breathe now.  
  
"As for you..." He said turning his attention to the human girl, that backed out a little with the sudden heed she got. "I'll have to report what you did to Edalyn." He crossed his arms and continued:  
  
"Not that it would make any difference."  
He muttered a little grumpy, unfortunately for him, loud enough for Amity and Luz to hear.  
  
He cleared his throat and adjusted his clothes, probably realizing that he said that a little too loud.  
  
"Ahem...Moving on, you'll be here in detention after class for the next week as a punishment for what you did and for impairing Ms. Blight by bringing her into this."  
Luz simply agreed with a nod, a little sad from her punishment.  
  
The green-haired girl felt as awful as it was possible for a witch to feel. It was so bad that she even considered going back on her word, but then the thought of her parents made her reconsider.  
 _She couldn't._

"Well then... You're dismissed now. You can go back to your classes. I'll see you in detention after class, Luz Noceda." Bump said, looking at the human as she walked out. Amity was ready to follow her, but he stopped her:  
"Ms. Blight, wait a minute, please. There's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
That made her freeze in her place.  
  
 _What happened? She was in trouble, wasn't she? What did she do? Did she say the wrong thing?_  
  
A million thoughts and possibilities rushed into her mind in a second, making her feel anxious and sweaty again.  
She looked at him, waiting for him to tell her what was the problem. He closed the door behind her, walked to his table, sat down on his chair and, with a gesture, invited her to sit on the chair on the other side.  
  
"I've noticed you've been hanging around a lot with the human."  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, almost robotically.  
  
He pondered on that for a moment, and then looked a lot more serious, focusing his attention fully on the young witch and approaching closer to her with his chair:  
  
"Amity, you're one of our best students here in Hexside, and Luz..." He started, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"...she is a very good girl, but...she's a bad influence, and causes a lot of trouble. I just don't want you going down the wrong path."  
  
 _Oh._  
  
"I hope that you reflect on your decision of hanging out with her."  
  
She swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You can leave and go to your class, now" He said, sparing her of an answer.  
  
She left timidly and a little bit shocked, without saying a word. She didn't know what to think, what to do with that information.  
  
 _Should she really just distance herself from Luz? Should she listen to him? Would it be easier that way?_  
  
These and various other thoughts were running free in her head, making it all spin. She had to sort this out, and soon. All of these feelings and sensations were bottling up inside, and she needed desperately to get them out, one way or another. Unfortunately, she didn't have her diary there with her for security reasons, but she already knew that the second she got home she would spend some good hours writing on it, and trying to figure herself out.  
  
  
Luz was waiting outside the door.  
  
"So... What did he say to you?" She asked as soon as Amity got out, swinging her weight from one foot to another, curious.  
  
The witch was caught off guard. She was still a little spaced out from the conversation, trying to figure out what to do with what Principal Bump had just said.

"Uh..." She was trying to think of a lie to tell, but figuring something out in the heat of the moment was hard.  
  
"Nothing much... He was just pressing me about my grades and stuff" She managed to make something up, talking a bit awkwardly and sweating a little because of the lie.  
She was a good liar(she had to be, because of her parents), but she had to admit:

 _Lying to your crush, about something regarding them, to their faces? Not easy._  
  
Luz nodded at her answer. Apparently, she bought it. An awkward silence took place for a second.  
It was the weirdest thing ever.  
Somehow, in all that time being Luz's friend and having a crush on her, she never had an awkward silence with her. The conversation always just... flowed.  
  
But she wasn't really able to make conversation at the moment, so that was probably what triggered it.  
The atmosphere was horrible, and Amity didn't dare to say a thing. She was too busy pondering about what she had just heard and what she should do with that advice.  
So Luz took the first step and broke the ice, trying to lighten up the mood while she finally moved out of the door and started walking in the direction to her classroom:

"See? I told you everything would go well!"

The hall was in complete silence, so her voice stood out completely, taking the witch's full attention and also taking her away from those thoughts and doubts.  
  
She laughed at what the human said while following her, forgetting about her worries. "So that was your grand plan? Head into detention?" She said with a smirk, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Luz said with a big smile, walking through the path carefree, almost dancing in the empty halls.  
  
That "Luz" way of reacting made everything bad going on in Amity's life disappear for a second, and for just that, there was only Luz and Amity in the world, laughing at some stupid plan the human had made and forgetting about the difficulties of life.  
She didn't understand how she could shift from worried as heck to happier than ever so quickly, but she did know the reason for it. And even though at that moment that only made her happier, later on she would realize how much harder that would make her decision be.  
  
Only when they calmed down the witch was able to say again:  
"Thank you, Luz..." a sweet smile took over the laughs, and they shared a moment of peace.  
  
"And I'm sorry that you got detention"  
She added, feeling very guilty. She hated the fact that she could have maybe avoided this if she had taken responsibility for something. But Luz didn't really care, apparently:  
  
"Don't worry. Detention isn't that bad, anyways..." She said, not giving attention to the matter. "It's actually pretty fun if you think about it..." She said, looking to be recalling some memory. Then she gasped appearing to remember something, and got really excited out of the sudden:  
  
"You know, there's actually a secret d---"  
  
A loud screaming made what she was saying inaudible, and before they could even turn around to see where it came from, a dozen more were heard from the same direction, followed by the sound of a lot of steps.  
  
It turns out Amity and Luz weren't the only ones who caused some trouble in their classes. Unfortunately, the other person didn't have as much luck as them in making a harmless monster, and now the principal announced in a last minute assembly that the rest of the classes were canceled(that included the test that Amity spent 6 freaking hours studying for just in the past day) because of some beast plant that caused some fair damage in the school. But it was okay, no one got hurt, and according to the Principal, by tomorrow everything would be resolved. For now, they had the day off.  
  
It all happened so fast. In one minute Amity was chatting with Luz, and in the other they were separated by a crowd of people running in their direction. And now Amity was on the patio, surrounded by a bunch of people, not knowing how she even got there.  
  
And then suddenly a girl with brown, almost purple hair, and a chocolate-like skinned person came running in her direction, politely pushing away everyone that was in her way to get to the witch.  
  
"Thank God...Amity, I finally found you!" Luz said, running to Amity's arms and giving her a tight hug, as if she hadn't seen her in ages.  
The green-haired one didn't even have time to ponder about that foreign word she had said.

_What was it?_   
_God?_   
_What is that?_

Well, that thought didn't really stay in her mind, because the human's hug took her full attention, making everything else lose its focus.  
As always, she didn't know how to react to it. Maybe she never would. She just wasn't used to that kind of affection.  
Still, it warmed her heart up to feel Luz holding her like this...like she didn't want to let go, like as if Amity was the most important person in the world. At least that was what Luz's hugs made Amity feel like, anyway.  
  
"I was looking for you after the assembly, but I couldn't find you anywhere with all of these people!" Luz said letting go of the hug and turning around to look at the crowd. She was talking loud so that Amity could hear her well(it was hard because of all the people on the patio) and acting a bit agitated, probably because of all that had happened.  
  
"Yeah, me neither! It's so crazy out here!" Amity screamed back, also looking around to examine the environment. It was getting her disoriented to see this many people walking around from one side to another, making loud, annoying noises that were impossible to understand. She just wanted to go somewhere quiet, be able to listen to the peaceful silence again.  
Thankfully, because classes were canceled, all of these people were just trying to leave school, so the patio was already starting to empty and soon they would be able to talk normally again.  
  
"But I'm glad I found you, because I had the greatest idea ever in the assembly!" Luz said, throwing her hands in the air and getting all enthusiastic. Little by little the patio began to get emptier.

"So... I know that yesterday we agreed to make our first Azura Book Club meeting on Saturday, but I was thinking... what if we did it right now?" She said, her eyes glowing with excitement. She seemed super worked up with this idea, as if it was the best thing in the world, and couldn't even hold herself while talking about it.  
  
Amity was perplexed.  
  
"Now?" She asked, processing what Luz had just stated.

_This was too wild for her._

Yes, last night, while on the phone, she and Luz had agreed to meet at Amity's hideout at the library on Saturday, so that they could read the last Good Witch Azura book that finally came out. And yes, Amity was super excited to read the book she bought as soon as possible, especially with the person she liked by her side. But, making a decision like that, on the spot, without giving it any second thought?  
 _She didn't know if that was a good idea._  
  
The witch had always been a planner. She always thought before acting, organized things ahead of time, was one step ahead. Before Luz came into her life, she would never even think about doing something in the heat of the moment by choice. So you could understand why she was taking a little while to get Luz's question. She never even considered this possibility.  
  
"Yeah" Luz answered, and then explained herself "It's just that...our classes were canceled and we have nothing to do right now, so... why not?" She shrugged.  
  
 _Why not?_  
 _Amity could think of a million reasons to 'why not.'_  
  
This was totally new for her. She would never have this thought on her own.  
Actually, now that she stopped to think about it, there were a bunch of things she did with Luz these past few months that she never thought of doing before. Since Luz got here, she had been going more and more out of her comfort zone, and, surprisingly, it has been ending up being pretty fun...  
  
What the Principal had said to her earlier popped up in her mind, taking all those good thoughts away.  
  
 _No. Principal Bump was right. Being around Luz made her lose control over herself. It wasn't that she was a bad influenced like he said, that wasn't even possible. She herself was the actual problem. She got carried away for a little crush and wasn't able to control her own emotions. She got weak._

_She was getting out of line, wondering about things she was completely certain of before. And this would turn on her friend the second that Amity's parents found out. They would immediately think it's Luz's fault, just like Bump.With things going this way Amity would end up ruining her life. Them hanging out together wasn't good for neither of them._

  
_But then why did she make her feel so...helpless?_  
  
The witch sighed, defeated. This was confusing. I mean, the answer to her problems was obvious, or at least would be, if she was asked about it a few months ago. But now things were a lot more blurry.  
She knew this was a simple question of 'should you listen to your heart or your brain?' as cliché as it sounds.  
She also knew that the 'old' her wouldn't think twice in listening to her brain. But a lot had changed over the past weeks.  
  
It was a simple question. It was supposed to be. Getting away from Luz was the most logical and reasonable thing to do. It shouldn't matter what that made her feel like, it was the right thing.  
  
 _It should be easy. Just forget about her._

But those feelings... That warm sensation in her heart, the butterflies, the emotion, the excitement... She had been experiencing things she had never felt before. She felt like she was growing as a person, being able to finally be herself. Should she really throw it all away because it 'wasn't right'?  
  
She had to make a decision.  
  
"I don't know, Luz... This seems a little... rushed." She finally said, closing herself a little, not looking in the human's eyes.

 _Brain it is!_  
  
"Aww, c'mon Amity! It'll be fun!" Luz tried to convince her. She apparently noticed that the witch seemed pretty hesitant, because she used her best trick to try and change her mind: puppy eyes.  
  
"Pleaasee?" She said, putting both her hands together and pouting, using her charm at full strength to convince the witch.  
  
 _Yep, forget about her. Super easy!_  
She mocked herself.  
  
The witch's heart raced immediately, and a rush of adrenaline passed through her whole body, giving her some confidence.  
She took a deep, quick breath.  
  
 _How could Amity resist the cutest face she had ever seen in her life asking her for something? It was impossible._

And then, for the first time in her life, Amity made a decision without thinking of it.  
  
 _You know what?_

"Okay! Fine!" She said with a smile, now excited, enjoying this amazing feeling brought by taking a risk and finally doing something by impulse, brought by not knowing what would happen next. It was new and enthusiastic, and it made Amity feel more alive than ever.  
  
Luz looked even more thrilled now that the witch was on board with the idea, and opened the biggest smile ever, that, again, made Amity's heart skip a beat.  
  
 _Welp, she couldn't go back on it now._

The green-haired girl did her best not to maintain Bump's words craved in her head, remembering her that what she was doing was probably not very good for neither of them.  
To be honest, it wasn't that hard to forget it, especially with Luz by her side.  
It didn't even cross her mind, when she made that rushed decision.  
There was something, though... a little twinge of feeling burning inside her... she couldn't recognize it, but she could feel it. It wasn't good. It made her worry, question everything she had been doing.  
But she ignored it.  
She decided that her priorities right now would lay on something good, not on some stupid thing she didn't even understand.  
  
"Yeah, let's... let's do this!" She repeated out loud, convincing herself that she would actually really going to do it, trying to assimilate that it was real.  
In the meantime Luz just smiled, proud of her friend for getting out of her comfort zone.  
  
It was just at this moment that Amity realized something a little important...  
  
"Oh, but I haven't brought the book with me" She remembered. That made things a little more complicated. "I have to go back home to get it. Can you wait for me at the library?"  
  
"Of course!" Luz said cheerfully.  
  
The witch opened a smile. _How could that human have so much goodwill to do everything?_ _How could she be so pure, so positive all the time?_  
Amity had already given up trying to understand it.  
  
"Great! I'll meet you there in half an hour" She said with a determined tone. She somehow felt like she was doing something forbidden on something like that, and that made a rush of excitement pass through her body.  
  
"This is gonna be SO FUN!" Luz said, more enthusiastic than ever, almost not being able to hold herself together.  
  
Meanwhile, Amity just admired her craziness, smiling sweetly, completely in love with the dork that was this human girl.  
But she pulled herself out of that trance. She needed to go home quickly if she wanted to get in the library soon.  
  
"See you there, Luz" She said, waving goodbye.  
  
"Bye!" The human waved back, and Amity turned away on the way to her house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it! But don't get too comfy now, because I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be even bigger.
> 
> I don't know when it'll be out, though. Since I'm going to post as I write, things are going to take a little longer now.  
> To be honest I'm not really sure of where I'm going with this, but so far I'm enjoying it, and I hope it stays that way. 
> 
> But pleaaasee tell me, what did you think about this chapter?
> 
> Oh, also, did you find the hidden clue in this chapter? I'm gonna give u guys a hint for the ones that couldn't find anything: it's the underlined ones.


	4. Azura Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity finally decide to do the first Azura Book Club meeting together, and they end up discussing some pretty cool things, but something is kind of strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, how r u? I hope you're well!  
> So, firstly I wanted to sincerely apologize for taking so long to post, it's just that this chapter was... complicated to make, and creative block also didn't help much... But the important thing is that it is here now, and I I'm really sorry for making whoever hasn't given up on me yet, wait so long hahahah
> 
> Just letting you know where we left off, so you don't have to go back to the other chapter:  
> Luz and Amity decided to have their first The Good Witch Azura Club meeting today, and the two agreed to meet at the library right after class. We were seeing Amity's point of view before, now we are seeing the one from Luz.
> 
> One important thing: In some moments of this history I will use this symbol: "{ }"  
> I will use it to give you information and some explanations as an author, outside of the story itself and outside of the view of the characters. Example:  
> "Luz thought that maybe she should also call Aqua and Tero to the party {Aqua and Tero are friends that Luz made at Hexside in one of her classes}."
> 
> Do you get it? I hope I haven't made you too confused.
> 
> Well, that's it! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but they are getting bigger and harder to write, so I'm taking a long time to do so... I hope to see you soon.
> 
> Thank you soooo much for reading my story!

Luz was as lively as she could **ever** be!  
Ok, yeah, maybe not eeever, but...you get the point!  
  
She was just so glad she would finally read the 6th Azura book! She had been dying to read it since she read the 5th one when it first launched.  
See, in the last book she noticed some... _tension_ rising between Hecate and Azura, and it didn't seem like the 'enemy fighting enemy' kind, if you get what she means, so she was really looking forward to reading the next edition, even though she knew she shouldn't trust herself regarding things like shipps (she always shipped the impossible pairs and got disappointed when they didn't get together at the end).  
  
She figured she shouldn't be getting her hopes up. She knew it was probably nothing, because there were never representative characters in kids' books, so she tried very hard to not read too much into it.  
But it was okay, she had plenty of other things to be enlivened about.   
  
"Aaahhh, today is going to be the best day EVER!" She said out loud, jumping in her place, trying to keep positive. That seemed to kind of wake her up, because now she noticed all the people that were staring at her screaming in the middle of the street.  
Well, at least she could see how beautiful the day was, now that she was a little more... focused in the real world instead of traveling through her thoughts. During this whole trip to her house(she had to go there before going to the library to let everyone know that she was going to be out for the day) she kept looking at her feet while walking, letting her imagination run loose and not really focusing on what was in front of her, just letting her feet guide her to her house instinctively. But now that she 'woke up' she was finally paying attention to all the little amazing and impressive details that the journey to the Owl House brought with it, especially at that time of the year. The crazy part was that she never noticed those little things before. Luz had walked this path many, many times before, and never really paid attention to it. She guessed she always had something going on, something insane or shocking, that took her full attention. But now she had nothing that needed her immediate focus. She was free to analyze things, think about life, realize what was in front of her. And she had to say, it was wonderful.   
She was looking at the ground as she walked. Orange leaves of various and beautiful tones were scattered along the way to her house, and the floor she was walking on had tiny cracks in it, from where orangish green colored grass grew out of. Her shoes seemed a bit dirty, didn't they?  
She gave it a closer look, seeing a bunch of little pieces of monster goo stuck on them.  
  
_Yeah... maybe she should clean them later._  
  
And then she looked up. The sky was beautiful. It brought a tone of blue she had never seen before, and the clouds were making a bunch of forms the human had yet to decipher. And the sun... gosh, it emanated a hot, bright light that illuminated everything around her. The trees were all different colors, it was enlightening to see. Some had that same vivid green coloration she had seen on the grass, others were taking a more orangy tone(those were probably the ones with the leaves falling out), and a few were plain out red! That without counting on the ones that were a gradient from all of those together!  
Everything looked so amazing, so alive... Maybe it was just her in a good mood, but... the day was incredible!  
She was so amazed by all of it that she took a while to realize that her feet had already brought her to the Owl House.  
  
"Luz, you're back! Hoot!" Hooty said, exhilarated to see her.  
  
"Hi, Hooty! Yeah, school ended earlier today" She responded as he opened the door for her.   
  
"Heey, Eda, Lilith, King, I'm back!" The human announced loudly when entering the house. Soon Eda was at the door to greet her, with Lilith right behind her. Both their hairs looked messy, and their clothes were full of paint. Lilith didn't seem to be in a good mood, but Eda looked fairly happy. She fixed her hair and clothes as she approached the door, appearing to be very confused to see Luz there.  
"Hey, kid! Why are you back so early?" She asked, placing both her hands on her waist, looking to be curious.  
  
"Oh, there was just a little problem at school, and everyone was dismissed earlier" She answered briefly, not giving much attention to the matter, while getting in and rushing upstairs as she asked, not even really waiting for the answer:  
"So, I made plans with a friend and was thinking of going out. Is that okay?" She said from afar, already past both Eda and Lilith and going up the stairs.   
  
"Sure, kiddo." The woman with grey hair said a bit loudly, probably so that Luz could hear her from her room. 

"Thanks! I just have to change quickly and I'll go" The girl announced from her room, searching for something to wear.

It still kind of puzzled her how chill Eda was with this type of stuff, sometimes. The witch was very unlike her mother.  
Her mother was a lot more strict, per se. She would need a lot more than just an 'I'm going out'. She would need to know where the girl was going, when she was going, who would be there, when she was coming back...   
Luz laughed thinking about how overly protective she was.  
  
Her mother cared a lot.   
She was always worried about her, trying to protect her...  
  
A sigh came out of the human's mouth.  
  
_God, she missed her **so** much._  
  
After all that crying and all that hurt, Luz realized that she couldn't push her mother away from the thoughts no matter how much she wanted to. She could keep her feelings in, but it wouldn't stop it. She was going to think about her, it's a fact. So she decided that if she was going to think about her all the time, she would at least think of the good things, not the bad ones.  
And there were plenty of good memories to think about.

  
She put on her usual set of clothes and came back downstairs in a rush, heading to the door and ready to go. She really didn't want to be late. _Again_. One occurrence in a day is more than enough.  
"Have some fun! Just don't come home too late" Eda joked as Luz went out the door, messing with the human's hair. 

"O---" The young girl started to say, but was interrupted by the other witch in the room.

"Are you really not even going to ask where she's going?" Lilith said, looking to be paying attention to the conversation from the back, outraged by this situation and pretty annoyed with her sister. She seemed totally shocked by this whole thing.

_Now that seemed a reaction worthy of her mother._  
A smile formed on her face.  
  
"Oh, the kid knows how to take care of herself." The witch dressed in red said in response to the other one's worry, shrugging off the whole situation with a hand gesture. "Don't be such a party-pooper!"  
  
Lilith certainly did not like that.  
"A **what**?" She asked, now completely outraged. "Ha! I can't believe you just called me that!" She appeared to be completely in disbelief.  
  
"What?! I'm not lying! You always--" Eda started arguing, but Lilith didn't hesitate to cut her off:  
  
"Ugh! You're so childish, I\--"  
  
They kept talking over one another and it all turned into a big sibling fight, all of that while Luz just watched their discussion, confused and afraid to be late.  
  
"Uhh... thanks, you two" She said, trying to say goodbye politely, but neither of the sisters seemed to be truly paying attention anymore. "I really need to go, or I'll be late...Say 'Hi' to King for me!" She continued, looking around the room, quickly searching for King, hoping she still had a chance to do it herself, but it seemed that she would have to leave it for the squabbling sisters...

  
"Bye, Eda! Bye, Lilith" She said as she closed the door. "Bye, Hooty!"  
"Hoot Hoot, come back soon!" Hotty said goodbye and Luz left the house quickly, holding her laugh at those two, and let her feet bring her to the library finally, also permitting her thoughts to travel wherever they wanted.  
  
The problem was that the whole way to the place, Luz's mind kept bringing her to the past events of that day, no matter how much she tried to push the thought of them away, and she just really didn't want to deal with that right now. She did not know how she could keep those thoughts away through the whole way to the house, but she preferred to keep it that way.  
The strange looks she got at class, detention, Amity's panic attack, the hurtful things that she said... It was all very... intense. She just didn't want to think about that right now. Her only worry at the moment should be if she was close to the library, because the time was ticking.  
  
Thankfully, yes, soon she got at her destiny, and luckily for her, she got there right on time! Only five minutes after she got at the door, Amity showed up.  
  
"Hey!" The witch waved from afar, running to the human's encounter while holding a book against her chest with one hand and covering her eyes with the other to see better, probably because of the burning light the sun was releasing.  
She wore that same black dress from the day she handed Luz the book she borrowed, along with that same bag, where the 6th book probably was kept on the whole way there.  
  
"I'm so sorry, did I make you wait for long?" She apologized after finally getting at the door.   
  
"Oh, no, I just got here!" Luz assured her. Amity opened a smile.

"Great! Can we get in, then? Please? I can't see anything" The green-haired girl said, with her eyes narrowed down, irritated from all the light.  
  
"Sure! The sun is shining a little too bright today, isn't it?" The human observed, looking up to the sky and covering her eyes to protect them.

"Yeah, a little" Amity responded chuckling, with a tone of irony, opening the door to get inside already. "C'mon, let's get in."  
  
Luz turned around, now noticing that her friend had already opened the door for them to get in and rushing up so that she wouldn't stay behind. She closed the door behind her as she entered and followed the witch.  
  
"Sooo, tell me everything! Did you already start reading before me? What did you think?" She asked enthusiastically as Amity led them throughout the library straight to the romance section.

"What? Oh, no, I didn't read any of it yet, I was waiting for y---" The young witch started to respond, but someone interrupted her:

"Miss Amity!" A little being that seemed to be a child, with red skin and a big mouth with pointy teeth instead of a face screamed her name excitedly while running to hug her.

"Hey, Braxus! It's nice to see you!" She hugged him back as soon as she realized what was happening, appearing to be glad about the surprise.

Luz didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she had seen him before somewhere... Where, though?

"Miss Amity, are you going to read for us again today? I don't like the lady that is there now..." He said, pointing to the reading room, where there was sitting a teenage witch that definitely didn't want to be here, but was reading to the kids anyway.  
  
Ohh... so that's where she remembered him from... He was one of the kids she saw Amity reading to at the library before they were close. _She knew he looked familiar!_

Amity looked at the room he pointed at and then back at him, getting on one knee to talk to him. Meanwhile, the human watched their conversation from aside, not wanting to interfere, but also not knowing what to do.  
"I'm sorry, Braxus, I can't today..." The witch said with a sorry but tender smile, and the kid looked down, disappointed. Apparently she noticed.

"But I'm coming back next week, and then I can read whatever book you choose, what do you think?" She continued, clearly trying to lift his spirit.  
He looked back at her, probably happy, but to be honest Luz couldn't be too sure. His face was... hard to read. He nodded frenetically, and Amity got back up.  
"Great!" She said, opening a genuine, sweet and excited smile that, at least in Luz's eyes, kind of lit up the room. "Now, you should get back there before they think you're missing, okay?" She said tenderly.

"Okay" He answered. "Bye, Miss Amity! Bye strange girl that is with Miss Amity!" He waved goodbye to both of them as he ran back to the reading room.

The human girl waved back, still a little confused with that whole interaction.

"Sorry for this confusion, he's one of the kids I read to sometimes, and..." Amity started to apologize, letting out an embarrassed chuckle as she started to walk to the romance section again, Luz kept following her, but to be honest, her attention was elsewhere.   
She couldn't stop thinking about that smile the other girl just gave. It just kind of shocked her... It seemed rare for Amity to open a smile like that.   
Her smile felt lighter now, too... Like she was truly enjoying things at the moment, trying to keep her mind away from the troubles of the future or the past, trying to keep a clear mind. And Luz could swear, when she looked at the witch's eyes she could see them sparkling when looking back at hers. She had never seen her like this before. Amity just looked so much more alive and...exhilarated. More than ever before, if Luz was going to be honest.  
  
Actually, now that the human stopped to think about it, this past few weeks the witch had been seeming more and more ecstatic and happy, like she had finally started living life to its fullest.  
The human fixated in her face for a moment, noticing her big, sweet and kind of embarrassed smile and rosy cheeks, her eyes sparkling more than ever. She could see her friend's lips moving, but she didn't hear a word. The newly found sparkles were the main focus of the human at the moment, too intriguing for her to take her eyes off them.  
It was weird that she didn't notice this before, it felt like it had been happening for a while.  
  
_Still, it was so good to see her friend happy like this._  
  
The brown-haired girl got so carried away in her own thoughts that she took a while to realize that the witch had stopped talking.  
"Luz, are you okay?" Amity asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry Amity." She said, finally completely back into reality. "I think I spaced out..." She said.  
  
"It's okay, I was talking too much anyways, haha" Amity said a little awkwardly. But quickly recomposed herself. "C'mon now, we have a whole book to read" She spoke with a smile, and just then the human realized they had already gotten to the door to Amity's secret hideout.   
The witch pulled out a book from the shelf, a different one from the last time, Luz noticed.   
  
She probably had changed the lock because of... last time.  
  
The hidden door opened and Luz got in. Being there was even better than before, now that she didn't feel bad for going in without permission. She was pretty grateful that Amity trusted her with this, even after what she did, because she herself still felt pretty awful about it to this day.  
  
Looking around, almost everything was the same. The lights were still hanging in the room, the writing-table was in the same place, her collection of favorite books was still on the left side of the wall... Amity's diary wasn't there anymore, though.   
That's for the better. She probably kept it somewhere safer now.   
  
But there was something new: a sofa, on the opposite side of the room regarding the collection of Azura books. Luz had no idea of how Amity put that in there, or when she did it, but it matched the environment very well, and it looked comfortable, too., so it seemed like a good choice  
The brown-haired girl turned around, to then see Amity closing the door and sighing in relief, as if she could finally relax and let go of something that she kept holding back when she was out of that place.   
Luz's eyes followed the witch's trajectory to the sofa, where she sat down, putting the book she was holding on her lap, looking to be a lot more relaxed and unpressured.  
  
Then Amity looked at her, and suddenly, for some unknown reason, her cheeks started to get a little red again, and she started to act a little unquiet and shy, taking a closed-off posture. The witch looked away from her, and the human girl noticed that she was now pretty invested in looking at her own hands as she fidgetted with them.  
But she apparently got her focus back, looking back at her and saying:  
  
"So, umm...How are we going to, uhh, do this?" She said a little awkwardly, in the classic Amity way, taking the book back in her hands "Like, are you going to read the first part and I'll read the second one or---"   
  
Luz saved her the trouble. She was too excited to read this already to have to plan a whole way that they would do it, so she simply jumped on her back on the sofa, laying her head on her friend's lap and placing her legs on the sofa arm, saying enthusiastically:  
"You start!"  
  
Then Amity seemed to have malfunctioned for a moment.   
  
"I-I... uuh... Umm, I..." She stuttered, not being able to say a word for a moment. "Uhh... Y-yeah, okay, I'll start" She recomposed herself, still very red, but seeming to be a little more confident. Luz waited for her to open the book and begin, while straightening up in her place to get more comfortable in her friend's lap.  
  
"Chapter one: Lost in the Maze..." Amity finally commenced, opening the book and reciting its words.  
  
And Luz had to admit, it was mind-blowing! By the end of it, they couldn't even stay on the sofa! They got up and started to recreate the scenes, dub the characters, share their opinions about the characters' actions...   
It was just the funniest way she had ever read a book before! And adding to that, the book was amazing! It was, with no doubt, the best book of the whole saga.  
  
It was simply...  
"...Awesome!" She said a bit loudly, somehow more energetic than when she started the book. And the best thing was that at the end of it the author announced that she would be doing another book series in that same universe!  
  
She was spinning around the room, more than agitated, not being able to hold herself back.   
  
"....That scene where Azura and Hecate fought together to defeat both fire and ice monsters and won, even though they were both injured...oh, that was so cool!" She said as she moved her hands as if she was fighting with swords and recreating the scene, completely stunned by the story.  
  
"Okay, yeah, that was amazing, but what about Hecate's backstory? That was very well planned. Who would've thought that she was the way she was mostly because of her brother's pressure?" Amity pointed, trying to act a little more put together than Luz, but also noticeably excited. While the human kept circling around, she was standing up and still, leaning on the sofa. "If she had just stood up for herself before..." She said, a little outraged.  
  
"Yeah, but that would be super hard considering her history! She was raised to feel afraid and weak, no wonder she never fought back!" The brown-eyed girl said, defending Hecate, analyzing the character further. 

"And, you know, I'm still surprised with what they did at the end. I can't believe they really made Hecate and Azura a couple! I was so sure it was all in my head!" She continued, changing the subject, still shocked. But don't be fooled, even though she seemed actually reasonably calm about it right now, she totally freaked out when it happened. Screams, jumping in her place... Everything worthy of a reader and shipper.

She was still kind of in disbelief, but now that she went back on it, all their interactions in the saga were building up for this, ever since the beginning. She was so afraid that she was just imagining things that she didn't even give herself space to thoroughly enjoy the shipp!  
  
"It was so incredible!" She said to Amity, as she finally stopped running around in circles and now stood in front of the witch to really talk, still irradiating excitement. "I have to say, I never thought they would put LGBTQ+ representation in the books." She admitted, thoughtful.   
  
Amity stared at her with the most confused look she had ever seen.  
  
"L...G...B—what?" She asked, completely puzzled.  
  
"You know, representation from LGBTQ+ community. Gays, lesbians, bis, trans..." The human explained.  
  
But that probably just confused the witch even more. And just then Luz realized that maaybe, just maybe, things were a bit different in the Boiling Isles. She tried to explain better:  
  
"Hm... How do I say this...?" She talked to herself, trying to find a way to show Amity what she was talking about. Meanwhile, the witch looked at her like she might have gone crazy.  
  
Then she found a way:  
"It's like... When guys like guys, instead of girls; or when girls only like other girls... Or someone that likes girls and boys, and whatever is in between, like... me!" She exclaimed, pointing at herself with her usual happy smile.  
  
That felt... Good.   
She was never able to talk about this matter in a so carefree way on Earth. She also couldn't just tell people she was bi. It could be... dangerous.  
  
But here... she just had a feeling that she had nothing to worry about. She felt free to be herself without being afraid to be seen as strange. And not only about this, about everything. She didn't have to hide not even one single bit of herself. It just felt right.  
  
"Umm...There's also some people that don't identify with the gender they're born in... and a lot more." She continued.  
Luz hoped that her friend understood what she said, because she did not have a clue of how else she could clarify the situation. So she analyzed Amity's expression. She still seemed perplexed, but now in a different way, if that made any sense.  
  
"Did you get it? Do you need me to explain better?" She asked, patient.  
  
"No, I got it, but... Why would you make a label for that? It's just... people liking people...?" She seemed so confused with the situation, as if she was trying very hard to understand why humans were so complicated.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird, right?" She agreed. She herself also never understood this.   
  
_Like, why would they make labels for something as simple as love? Why for some people it had to be 'different'?_  
This made no sense for Luz and, clearly, neither it did for Amity.  
  
  
"But for some reason, on Earth, we have this need to label everything, and to complicate simple stuff. There are even some people that don't believe in it!" The human said, a little outraged, opening her arms as a way to show how crazy she thought that was.   
  
Amity appeared to be completely in disbelief of that last piece of information. She apparently thought it was so nuts that she started laughing.  
  
"What? Why wouldn't they believe in it?" She said in between laughs. Those people probably sounded pretty stupid in her eyes. "This doesn't make any sense"  
  
  
  
"I know, right?" Luz agreed, laughing along. "I don't get it either."  
  
The human sat down in the middle of the sofa as soon as she calmed down a bit, and the witch sat right beside her.  
  
"But the Earth is not that bad, okay?" She said, still smiling, trying to save her world's reputation. "It also has some pretty great things"  
  
"Like what?" Amity looked at her, pretty curious, seeming to be very interested in the matter.  
  
"Like..." Luz had to think a little before answering that question.  
  
_What was something else they had on Earth that didn't exist in the Boiling Isles? Or was, at least, a little different?_  
  
And then she heard a click in her head.  
  
_How didn't she remember it before?_  
  
"Like the rain, for example! On earth, we sometimes drink the water from the rain, play on it, dance on it..." She thought of all of the things she did in the rain when she was little.  
She remembered of herself when she was just seven, on a rainy night, running around outside with a yellow cape, jumping on the puddles of water.   
  
_Ah, she missed the rain._  
  
She forced herself to get back to reality, trying to keep her attention in the present and her friend right in front of her, and...  
  
Oh boy, you wouldn't believe the shock on Amity's face.  


" **What?!** Why would you do that? That's **extremely** dangerous!" The witch scolded, seeming truly worried.  
  
The human immediately opened a smile, without even realizing it.   
  
_Yeah, Amity was definitely 'the mom friend'._  
  
She thought in between internal laughs, finding her friend's reaction very funny and sweet.  
  
"Calm down!" She said, chuckling. "The rain isn't toxic there. It's just like water."  
  
"Ohh" The witch let out as soon as she was informed, giving a little embarrassed smile, which just made the brown-haired girl think she was even funnier and sweeter. The amber-eyed girl took a moment to recompose herself.  
  
"In that case... that does seem cool." She continued after a few seconds, with her embarrassed smile turning into a tender one.  
  
"It really was." Luz responded, smiling softly as the memories of her dancing and playing in the rain with her mother came back to mind.  
  
"Well... What else you got?" Amity asked inclining herself closer to Luz without realizing, apparently pretty invested in that conversation.  
  
"Hmm...we also have multiple languages in there, like... Portuguese, French, Spanish..." She recalled, counting on her fingers. "Do you guys have that here?" She proceeded to ask, curious. She would definitely check into other languages if they existed here.  
"Wait, what? Don't you all speak English?" The witch asked another question in return. All of that information seemed to be completely new for her. She looked fascinated, but also very confused.  
  
Somehow, seeing that she cared so much made another involuntary smile open in the human's face.  
  
"Actually, no, we don't." She explained, kind of also perplexed by how much more complicated her world was even without all of the magical creatures.  
  
"My mom, for example, speaks Spanish fluently, and so do I!" She said with confidence. Speaking Spanish fluently was one of the things she was most proud of. She was the daughter of a Latina woman, after all  
  
"Spanish?" Amity repeated the word, as if trying to fixate it in her head. She appeared to be so amazed about this that it was making Luz feel special. "How does... Spanish sound like?"  
  
  
"Hmm...Let me think of some sample words to say..." The human said to herself, involuntarily placing her hand in her chin as a reflex. She looked at Amity and a word immediately came to her head.  
  
"Verde!" She said as she came up with the word, staring at the witch's notable hair.  
  
"Ver-de?" Amity repeated with a huge accent, which was kinda expected, since she had never even heard of other languages before.  
  
Luz was very proud, for both teaching somebody about something she was an 'expert' in and seeing that Amity was learning.  
  
"Yeah, verde! Just like the color of your hair" The human said, touching her friend's hair as a demonstration. And then again, Luz saw Amity's cheeks get a little red, but she didn't really ponder on the matter at the time.  
  
"Oh, green!" The witch said, realizing the translation to the word. It seemed like Luz's way of explaining things was working.  
She nodded with a smile, very pleased with the results. She started to get more motivated.  
  
Welp, now **she** was invested! This is fun!  
  
"I can think of another one" She said to her friend, that looked like she was waiting for the next word. The human looked around and a word came to her head. "Ah! Library! It's spoken: biblioteca"  
  
"Wait...what?" Amity looked completely confused, as if someone had just said complete gibberish to her, an expression to which Luz responded with a chuckle.  
  
_Aw, come on, she should give Amity some credit, this was a hard one._  
  
"Biblioteca" She repeated more slowly and calmly.  
  
"Bi-ble-oh-te-ca?" Amity tried to repeat what she said. She was saying it with apparent difficulty, messing up the syllables. But honestly, for someone who never even heard of Spanish before, it seemed very good.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Luz said with enthusiasm as a giant smile opened in her face, glad that she was able to teach something in Spanish to someone.  
  
"Huh..." The witch looked surprised "You know, this... Spanish...It actually seems kind of fun" She opened a soft smile as she said it.  
  
"Really? You think so?" The human asked, totally ecstatic. "Maybe I can teach you more of it some other day, if you like!"  
  
See, this was new. No one had ever took interest in learning things with her before. Actually, no one except Gus and Willow ever took interest in talking about the things that she liked or was good at. Before coming to the Boiling Isles she was never really able to talk to people about these things, and when she did, they simply ignored her or looked weird at her. She never could read a book with a friend, theorize about the characters and their relationships, teach someone a friend some words in Spanish, play a game with them...  
Doing this felt so... good.

"That seems... great" Amity responded a little timidly, putting her hair behind her ear with one hand while the other sat still and a bit tense in her lap. Luz did not know why that action took so much of her attention, but it was actually a little hard to focus on the present for one moment.  
But she pulled herself together.  
  
"Perfect! It's a date, then!" She said, happy and eager for the day to come. She was pretty impatient, as noted, so these things always got fixated in her head, making her whole day better for just knowing that she had fun plans for later.  
  
"A-a **date**?" Amity stuttered, going all red once more.  
  
"Yeah!" The human said casually. "Don't worry, we can decide the exact date of it later" She assured, with her classical smile, already pumped up, looking forward to their next encounter and spending some time with her friend.  
  
Now, that was when Amity's face did a rollercoaster of expressions. First, she looked a little surprised, as if she had just figured something out. Then she let out a low sound:  
  
"Oh." As her expression slowly changed to a disappointed one. It looked like what she had discovered wasn't very good. But then, it all quickly turned into a sweet smile, covered in gratefulness, as she said happily:  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
And just like that, it was like nothing happened.  
You know, now that Luz stopped to think about it, Amity acted a bit weird sometimes. It was so hard to understand what was going on in her head, she was so enigmatic. She knew how to hide her emotions and thoughts so well... The only way Luz could tell what was happening was if the witch told her.  
  
_Wait, why am I focusing so much on that?_  
Luz asked herself, now noticing this fact.  
  
She started to get too confused, and it all got a little too much for her to deal with in a span of a few seconds, so she decided it was better to get that out of her head and concentrate on the present right now, work on this later.  
  
_Great, one more thing to the list._  
She thought to herself in sarcasm.  
  
"But now, back to the book!" She said, going back to the previous subject, trying to get away from all of that mess that was going on in her head.  
  
"So, what did _you_ think about Azura and Hecate ending up together?" Luz asked as she got up from the sofa, heading to a more comfortable and easy place to talk to the witch. She sat down in the chair from Amity's writing desk, sitting in a messy way that enabled her to face the other girl, so that she could hear her better.  
  
"Well, I mean...it was kind of already expected..." Amity started, going along with the sudden change of subject, turning herself and her head to where Luz was now situated.   
  
"Since the 5th book, they've been giving us hints of it. You know, I'm not very much of a 'shipp person', but even I got invested in their relationship." The witch said. "To be honest, I was actually honestly shocked when you told me you hadn't noticed the signals." She admitted, and Luz smiled awkwardly, because now she realized that, yes, **it was** pretty obvious.  
  
But it wasn't that she hadn't noticed, she just thought it was all in her head. She had the habit of seeing romance where there isn't, and she didn't want to get disappointed by her shipp not becoming real once more.  
  
"Did you really not see it coming?" The witch asked, apparently in disbelief. " 'Cause I'm pretty sure that the in 5th book there's a scene that completely gives it away."   
  
"Really?" The brown-haired girl asked, shocked by that information. She raised one of her legs as she said that, supporting that leg's foot on the chair, and soon placing her arms on that leg, all to make herself more comfortable for this whole thing, because she didn't have any memory of a 'scene that gives it all away', just as Amity said, and now she was pretty curious.  
  
"Yes!" Her friend responded, seeming totally shocked by the fact that Luz did not remember this. Then she made a determined face. "Okay, I have to show it to you now" She said, looking to be pretty insistent in making that happen.  
She got up from her place on the sofa and went to the bookshelf across the room, where she kept her favorite books, taking the fifth book from the Good Witch Azura series and sitting on one of the pillows close to her to read it. Meanwhile, Luz's eyes just accompanied her around the room, following her intense movements.  
  
"Alright, alright... I'm not gonna stop you!" The brown-eyed girl giggled, almost unable to believe in all this energy she was seeing in Amity right now.   
  
Her attention was then caught by the belongings in Amity's writing table, which were all ordered in a very calming and settled way. There were a bunch of books piled up on the right side of the table, organized by size. Right beside them, there was an unlit candle that Amity probably used to read at night, and in front of that was Amity's bag, placed messily on the table. It was the only thing that wasn't fully organized, and it had the book that they both had just read inside. The witch must have put it there after they finished reading. On the left side of the table there was a cup with pencils, scissors, and some erasers, along with post-its of various colors right beside it, and right in the middle there was a pastel yellow notebook, that immediately got Luz's focus. She changed her position and sat 'right' on the chair.  
  
"Hey, Amity, can I draw in your notebook?" She asked, taking the notebook in her hands and turning around to show it to the witch.   
The amber-eyed girl reluctantly lifted her head, before inclined to read better.  
  
She seemed to find it hard to focus on Luz and what she was trying to say, but after seeing the notebook it looked like she got the picture.  
  
"Uh... Yeah, sure" She said quickly, and soon after went back to reading. She appeared to be pretty interested in finding that scene.  
  
That was more than enough. Luz got a pencil and eraser and opened the notebook, ready to scribble some random things while her friend was busy.  
The first thing she noticed when opening it was the missing pages. It was pretty visible that some pages were ripped out from it. Maybe it was because the witch didn't like what she wrote or drew, or maybe she liked it so much that she decided to save it somewhere else... Well, whatever reason it may be, it would remain a secret.  
  
But now Luz realized she had a problem. As soon as she touched the tip of the pencil on the paper, her mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything to write or draw. No messages, no doodles...  
Suddenly... puf! All gone.  
  
  
So she turned her head around, hoping to find some inspiration around the room, and Amity was the first thing that popped out.  
  
_There was something about her that day..._  
  
Everything about her stood out. The way she was sitting in the pillow, with one leg a bit more lifted than the other to support the book... Her expression, the way she was so focused on finding that scene that she didn't even realize the world around her... Her fingers passing through the pages, with her usual black nail polish obviously there and impeccable as always...All of those little things were taking a lot more space in the human's mind than before.  
  
_Well, great!_  
  
This _obviously_ meant that she was learning to pay more attention to details, probably from so much reading and theorizing. This was amazing news, especially considering that she was now pretty eager to draw her friend, and she didn't want to mess it up by forgetting any small things.  
  
This made it all even better and more exciting!  
  
She started making a sketch of her friend's face, and the more she looked at the witch for reference, the more details and adorable little things she noticed. For example, how the witch's amber eyes were totally outstanding but still harmonized completely with all of her other features, or how her shiny and bright green hair covered her face as she read, and she had to keep putting it behind her ear to see better.

Oh, and talking about her ears, Luz had never noticed how witches' ears were **so** cuute!  
  
The more pieces and details she added to the sketch, the more proud she felt of it. She liked to draw sometimes, but it wasn't her priority or main interest (to be honest she was more of a writer), so she didn't draw frequently enough to think that her doodles and sketches were actually good, but this one...She was really proud of it.  
  
And then she had an idea:  
 _This could be like a little gift for Amity!_  
  
_Yes, that was perfect!_ That way the witch would always have something to remind her of her.  
  
She opened a smile while drawing and thinking of this.  
She was feeling like she should do something sweet for her friend, and this was the perfect thing, in her opinion.  
This made her be even more delicate and work even harder on the drawing, now knowing that it would be a gift for someone.  
So as soon as she was done she took pair of scissors from the cup and cut the sketch she made out of the page, in the most uniform way she could.   
She was in the middle of writing a little message to the witch when she took her attention.  
  
"I FOUND IT! YES, I FINALLY FOUND IT!" Amity screamed, apparently talking to herself, seeming to be more proud of herself than ever. Luz took advantage of the fact that she was still in her little world, enjoying her achievement, to finish writing the last sentence of her message. She took a quick look around the table, searching for an object to put the paper inside, and realized the book they read would be the best option. She rapidly got it out of the bag, slid the paper with the drawing and the message inside it and put it back in in a second, and then proceeded to turn her head around to be able to pay full attention to her friend.  
  
"Ok, hear me out" The green-haired witch said, rapidly lifting her eyes from the book to see if the human was paying attention and soon after looking back at the book, ready to recite the scene, using a serious narrative voice as she spoke, preparing to read the whole page:  
  
"Hecate and Azura had no way out. They were trapped, and the cavern was quickly crumbling into pieces. They wouldn't last a lot longer there." She started, in a suspenseful voice, and the whole atmosphere in the room immediately changed, making Luz concentrate completely in Amity's hypnotizing voice and feel as if she was right there inside the book, where the events were happening.  
  
The human remembered a little of the part that the green-haired girl was talking about. A few weeks after Azura convinced Hecate to change to her side they both had to go on a quest to find a specific piece of jewelry together, just the two of them, and they got trapped in a very fragile cavern that was about to collapse.  
  
Amity continued, narrating perfectly:  
"The witches were trying hard to find a way to the rare gem before they got buried in the cavern, but they weren't being successful, and their time was running out.   
Finally, Azura saw something. A purple glow coming from her right. She ran in its direction as fast as she could, with Hecate right behind her. But in her deep focus to get to the gem she failed to notice the unstable ceiling right on top of her, that was about to fall and crush her. Luckily for her, Hecate did.  
'Azura, wait!' Hecate said, with a voice of clear concern and desperation, as she ran to her ally and pushed her out of the way right before a bunch of big rocks fell hard on the ground where once was the witch.  
It took a moment for Azura to figure out what was happening, but as soon as she saw the rocks on the ground she understood the situation.  
'Phew... That was a close one!' She said in relief, as she difficultly got up from the floor, still a little hurt from the fall, but completely unaffected by the unfortunate event and still optimistic and eager to move on and get the gem.  
'Yeah, can you try and not die while we're here, please?' Hecate said with a tone of sarcasm and an annoyed expression, while trying to gather the strength to get up. She, on the other side, didn't appear to be in such a good mood as her ally.  
'Well, I'll always have you here to save me, won't I?' The brown-skinned witch pointed, with a little smirk and a wink, as she offered her hand to help her ally to get up.  
Hecate didn't even respond, she just rolled her eyes and reluctantly took Azura's hand and got up.  
'What, you're not going to talk back? Are you going soft on me, by any chance?' The good witch continued still with that smirk, teasing her ally and new friend.  
Hecate cleaned the dust out of her clothes as she said, with an air of superiority:  
'Ha! In your dreams.'  
The good witch rolled her eyes, letting out a little giggle. It turns out that being on the same side as the "evil" witch wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe this was going to work after all. And the other witch seemed to agree, since a soft smile also formed on her face and her cheeks started to redden."  
  
Amity finished the whole page, and as soon as she was done she closed the book abruptly, saying:  
"Okay, you can not tell me that that wasn't flirting" She almost sounded outraged by this, in a jokingly way.  
  
Meanwhile, Luz was completely amazed and astonished. For some reason, that scene was completely wiped out from her mind, and when Amity read it, it was like Luz was hearing about it for the first time.  
  
"Oh my— HOW didn't I notice this before??" She said to herself, shocked at her own obliviousness, as soon as she processed what she had just heard. "I can't believe I didn't get this. I'm not that oblivious!" She let out with a giggle, realizing how unaware of what was right in front of her she was.  
  
Now that this was pointed to her, yes, it was obvious that there was something going on between those two witches from the beginning. She was just really surprised at how she didn't remember that scene... It felt like something she wouldn't forget.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you totally are" Amity said with a fun smile, appearing to be pretty sure of that.  
  
Luz immediately looked at her with a falsely offended expression.  
"Hey!" She reprimanded her, chuckling. That witch never failed to get a smile out of her, and apparently she didn't either, because now the witch was visibly laughing too.  
  
"What? It's true!" She answered between giggles, seeming to be having a lot of fun with that conversation. You know, just now Luz noticed how Amity always covered her mouth with her hand when laughing, almost like it was a reflex that she developed for some reason. Well, whatever it was, it was the cutest thing.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny" She responded with sarcasm as a joke to what the witch said, obviously not truly upset. Then she thought of something.  
  
"Well, at least **I** don't go around drawing myself with my favorite characters as if I'm in love with them, right, _Blight?_ " The human said, teasing her friend, talking about the drawing she saw when Amity gave back the 5th book she had lent her.   
  
_Yeah, that was definitely not true at all. She always drew herself with her favorite characters too._  
  
Amity's reaction to what she said was an immediate shock expression. Her mouth was open and she looked at Luz completely falsely outraged, as if she couldn't believe the human had said that. But then it quickly changed into a smirk, and it seemed like she was in for it.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you don't, _Noceda._ " She responded, with an air of superiority and irony, showing that she did not believe any of that and turning the human's own game against her in the process.  
  
Well, it seemed that Amity also knew that little secret of hers. Her response made Luz let out a giggle, and the witch didn't seem to be able to hold her laughter either.  
  
All that teasing coming from both of them reminded the human of the beginning of their friendship. Actually, before it even was a friendship, when they just wanted nothing to do with one another. She remembered how they'd argue and always pick on each other, like little children throwing a tantrum.  
  
"You know what?" Luz started, between laughs, and Amity looked at her while controlling her own laugh, trying to pay attention. "This takes me back to when we did not like each other. Like, at all." She said, and the witch instantly opened a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we definitely did not start on the right foot" She agreed, chuckling as she probably also went over all of their first interactions, just like Luz was doing at this moment.  
  
"I still remember you were going to let Principal Bump cut me open" The human said, as that moment came to mind.  
  
The green-haired girl immediately covered her mouth with both her hands, looking shocked.  
  
"Oh my Titan, I completely forgot about that! I'm so sorry" She said, trying to hold her laugh and embarrassment, but failing miserably at doing so.  
  
"Oh, no worries!" The human responded, gesturing with her hands, not giving importance to it. "It's all water under the bridge now"  
  
"I wish I didn't make you lose your badge though..." She continued, remembering the rest of that day, reflecting on that.  
  
And then it was like a light lit up on the top of her head.  
  
"Oh, wait!" She exclaimed, turning back to Amity's writing table while the witch watched her, totally confused.   
  
She took a small yellow post-it that was located close to the books, grabbed a pen, and wrote quickly and clumsily on it: _Top student_  
  
She took the scissors in the cup and cut it forming a star just like the badge Amity wore before it was given to Willow.  
  
Yes, it looked kind of weird, but it was the intention that mattered. She then got up and went to where her friend was sitting with a proud smile.  
  
"Here." The human pasted the star in the exact same place where the real one once was. "Now we're even!" She said, looking directly into the witch's eyes with a cheerful smile.   
Amity looked at the badge and then back at her, looking to be utterly surprised, and then opened a sweet smile.  
  
"Thank you, Luz"   
  
The brown-haired girl smiled in return, noticing how happy that act made her friend feel.  
  
"You're a great student, Amity. With or without the badge. I don't know why Bump decided to pick on you about it today" She tried to encourage and reassure the witch.  
  
Luz really didn't get why people were so hard on Amity sometimes. She was the best witch of her grade and one of the best people Luz knew, in every way possible. The pressure from her parents, from school... She didn't deserve any of that. She was amazing, and should be treated that way.  
  
But Luz noticed that as soon as she said that one line, Amity's posture became entirely closed off and her expression changed completely. She looked emotionless, more serious than ever. In a way, she seemed to have just remembered something awful or been told the worst thing she could have possibly heard. The weird thing is that all of that happened in a span of 2 seconds. After that, her face was normal again, as if nothing had ever happened. She opened a smile.   
"Um... I think I need to go home now... It's getting really late, and I wouldn't like to upset my parents." The witch said getting up from the pillow.   
  
Her voice was... strange. It was in a different tone and she seemed a little hoarse, like her throat had gone dry. She looked... off.  
It threw Luz off. It was out of nowhere! She didn't know how to react.   
  
"Oh, u-uh, okay!" She answered.  
 _Was there something wrong?_  
  
Or maybe this was all in her head. She was acting and feeling pretty strange the whole day... The best she could do was be a good friend and try to make up for all her weirdness.  
  
"Do you... want me to walk you home or---"  
  
"Actually, Ed and Em are picking me up."  
  
_That was a pretty quick answer._  
  
"Oh. Okay then." She said, taken aback, but going along with it, with an awkward smile. "Let's go"  
  
Luz was trying to not think too much of it, but all of this was seeming very weird.  
  
 _One minute they were both talking and laughing and in the other Amity suddenly needed to go?_  
 _It didn't make sense._  
  
 _Was she right? Or was she just going crazy?_

Because Amity seemed fairly normal, she didn't look or act angry with her or anything, but there was just something... not right. She was completely closed off, and from one moment to the next she acted like a completely different person. She seemed to want to just get out of there as quickly as possible. So much so that she did not wait a moment more than the necessary to get out of the hiding spot.  
  
She went to her table and took her bag rapidly, giving a quick look around, most probably to see if she was missing something, and then headed out of the place, Luz following her still puzzled with the situation.  
  
And in a second, she was gone.  
"Bye!" Luz waved at her as she left, but she didn't respond.  
  
The human could only see her friend from behind, walking away with confidence, holding her bag strongly with her hand and not looking back, her shoes making an echoing sound.  
She watched Amity get farther and farther away, until she could only see her silhouette fading away.  
  
Maybe she just didn't hear her say 'goodbye'? She was really far away. And she couldn't see her waving at her, so maybe she just didn't know.  
Luz thought, trying to calm her thoughts and doubts down.  
  
_Yeah, that was probably it. She was just being a little paranoid. She shouldn't worry too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> I was never very satisfied with that chapter. As I already said, Writing from Luz's POV is quite difficult for me.
> 
> Still, there are some parts in it thag I do like a lot.  
> You know, one thing that I really loved about the series was how Azura’s books reflected the real situations in it, and I felt like I shouldn’t ignore that, so I did it too. Some things are easier to notice, I imagine, but others are very subtle and you will probably only be able to see them in the following chapters.
> 
> Another thing I really liked was the LGBTQ+ part. I've been dying to write about it since I started the story, because I love the idea that there is no such thing as LGBTQ+ in Boiling Isles, because LGBTQ+ people are seen as normal people (what we really are, but apparently the world isn't ready to recognize that yet). So I had to put it there, and Amity and Luz's reaction to the subject was incredible to do, so I feel very proud of this part.
> 
> Well, I already talked too much haha, I really want you to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
